Threes a Crowd
by GingerSnaps1049
Summary: "You know what they say-" Fred spoke from my left, his hand grabbing a hold of mine. "Three's a crowd." George finished on my right, his arm winding its way around my waist. I paused, my thoughts swirling in my head. I pulled away from them and turned to look at Fred and George, identical looks of confusion on their faces. "Yes well, I rather like crowds."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ideally... Not ideal.**

 _ **I own none of the harry potter characters or anything else rom the original story, that honor goes to J.K.R.**_

 _ **All i own is my plot line and my own characters thank you. now, the next chapter will be up soon hopefully, as all I'll be doing is writing for the next few days.**_

 _ **See you soon! ;)**_

 **Narrative**

Nyx, the personification of night, ideally seen as a tall and thin girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes. Well mannered and sophisticated, growing up in a loving home with both parents.

We, however, will not be following this ideal girl. No, we will follow a different Nyx.

This Nyx is short, standing at barely five feet two inches and being of the curvier verity, but still managing to stay fit and healthy.

Our Nyx comes from a not so loving home with a monster of a mother and a father she has never met.

We begin our story on the night Nyx, who has barely turned 19, finally sees just how much danger she's really in while under her mothers roof.

 **Nyx POV**

"Mother please! I swear I didn't do anything wrong!" I screamed as my mother dug her fingernails into the skin of my wrist and forcefully pulled me into the kitchen where the stove was heated and waiting.

"Liar! I warned you of what would happen if you embarrassed me infront of our guests, and yet you still went ahead and defided me!" She yelled as she pulled my hand dangerously close to the blazing burner.

Before I could utter another word in my defense, she thrust my hand onto the burner and I let out an ear shattering scream.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air as tears welled in my eyes and the horrifying sound of sizzling skin violated my ears. I dared not look as she pressed my hand harder in the burner and the pain grew even more.

I could feel rage bubbling up inside me, as it always did when she abused me, but this time was different; I had truly done nothing wrong in my eyes.

That bastard she called a respectable guest had shoved his hand up my dress while I gave him a tour of the gardens, as mother would often have me do for the guests closer to my age, so I had punched him in the nose before throwing a few hexes at him and running back inside.

I had tried to go straight to my mother and tell her whag had happened, but I couldn't find her and when I did, it was too late.

The man who attacked spun a story to my mother saying that I had thrown myself on him and when rejected, I grew furious and attacked him with hexes.

Mother said nothing to me for the rest of the night, but I caught the heated glaresshe threw my way and knew I was in trouble.

After the last guest had left was when all hell broke loose. She had started screaming at me, saying how I was an embarrassment to the family name and how she wished I was never born, the usual garbage she threw at me.

She had then proceeded to grab my wrist and start dragging me towards the kitchen, which had lead to where I am now.

Barely standing as my hand is being burnt to a crisp and a raging mother who refused to believe her own daughter, and I had had enough.

My anger getting the best of me, I used a silent and wandless spell to throw my mother off of me and against a wall, knocking her unconscious for hopefully long enough for me to vacate the premisis.

Running up to my room, cradling my hand to my chest, I quickly changed out of my formal gown and into black skinny jeans, knee high black lace up boots, a green cotton tank top, and a black leather jacket. I then grabbed my wand and a messenger bag I had charmed to be far larger inside than out, which was always packed with everything I needed and any sentimental items I'd want to keep.

After I had finished gathering my supplies, I rushed down the stairs and out the door, faintly hearing my mother scream my name as I apparated with only one word in my mind; safe.

~~~~After apparation ~~~~

I landed with a thud in a field I didn't recognize not far from a strange looking house that I quickly made a b-line for.

'Nothing can be worse than what I went through at home, right?' I though as I sprinted towards the house, still hold my injured right hand to my chest and gripping my wand awkwardly in my left.

Just as I past what seemed to be a small stone wall, I heard another, softer thud behind me before being thrown forward a few feet and my wand being dropped next to that wall.

I looked up to see my mother fastly approaching with her wand aimed at me with a look of hatred painted across her features.

"Crucio!" My mother screamed and sent the awful curse my way in a flash of red.

I was no stranger to this curse, having suffered it's pain many times before at the hands of my mother. So even as pain ripped through me and my body began to writhe and convulse, I did not scream, my face only contorted in pain and I bit lip to keep from uttering any sound of pain.

Just as soon as the pain had started, it stopped and my mother was sent flying back a few feet. Looking to see who had saved me, I saw a family of red heads, all with their wands drawn and pointed at my mother. The two I suspected had thrown my mother back, were a set of identical twin boys, maybe 20 or 21, and they looked livid as the stared at my mother who was slowly standing back up.

"Please stay out of this, this is a matter to be dealt with between my daughter and myself." My mother all but growled at the family of gingers, lifting her wand slowly to point at me again.

"You are on my property so I will not stay out of whatever this is!" A short and plump older woman, who I assumed to be the matriarch, shouted at my mother while pointing her own wand towards my mother, "and who would use the cruciatus curse on their own child!"

I zoned out after that, knowing that I was no doubt going to be forced to return with my mother and face the music for trying to run away. It seemed like an eternity before I was jolted out of my thoughts when my mother yelled the words I had always dreaded and hoped for.

"Fine, you want her? Have her! She is no longer my daughter, no child of the Black bloodline should never had been born into my family I'm the first place." She sneered down at me as tears of silent joy slid down my cheeks.

"A Black? Who would.. No. It can't be? Sirius's daughter?" The matriarch of thee gingers looked shocked as my mother rolled her eyes and nodded before saying something I didn't bother to catch and apparated back to her family home.

The pain on my hand plus the lingering pain from the crucio finally became too much and I fell into unconscious.

 _ **OK so, I'm writing this at 4 o'clock in the morning because I couldn't sleep since it was bouncing around in my head, so I apologize for any errors you may find.**_

 _ **Also, due it's randomly inspired nature, I have no clue what to name it. So if you have any name ideas, please feel free to either message me privately or just put it in a review. I will compile my top... Let's say 5 favorites(I will also include who came up with them) and have all of you votw for the best in the next few chapters!**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading, please R &R and drop some name ideas and what you would like to see happen next! **_

_**Love,**_

 _ **Ginger**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Controlled**

 _ **I own none of the harry potter characters or anything else rom the original story, that honor goes to J.K.R.**_

 _ **All i own is my plot line and my own characters thank you. Now, the next chapter will be up soon hopefully, as all I'll be doing is writing for the next few days.**_

 _ **See you soon! ;)**_

 **Narrative**

We left our Nyx unconscious at an oddly shaped home known as The Burrow. Her mother has disowned her and has revealed who her real father is, but how will Nyx react once she wakes up?

 **Nyx POV**

I could hear whispered voices around me as I slowly came out of unconscious, stirring on what felt like a couch.

I slowly peeled my eyes open, wincing at the bright lights of the room, and groaning slightly as I tried to sit up, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth as a sharp pain shot through my torso.

As soon as I started to actually get enough leverage to lift my self up despite the pain it caused me, four hands gently pushed me back down.

"Easy there, you're still healing." I heard two voices say in perfect unison, though one sounded just slightly higher than the other. I opened my eyes when I didn't recognize the voices.

"Where am I? And who are all of you?" I asked, sounding afraid even to my own ears.

My outburst only earned me chuckles from the two identical boys in front of me, who I soon recognized as the two who had originally blasted my mother away from me.

"I'm Fred," said one boy, "and I'm George." The other boy said, never missing a beat.

"Hello, I'm Ginny!" A redheaded girl, maybe my age or a little younger, spoke up from the arm chair that sat across from the couch I was on.

It was at that moment when four voices could be heard from somewhere else in the home, three of which sounded angry and the fourth sounded calm, almost smug.

Ginny quickly vacated the room, returning only moments later with four adults in tow, I quickly recognized my grandmother amongst them and immediately tensed when she spotted me.

"Oh! My dear Nyx, what has happened to you!" She shouted as she rushed towards me, her voice dripping with false concern and her eyes holding the promise of punishment for running away.

As she reached me and move to embrace me, I shot back and off the couch, landing in one twins lap where he sat next to the the couch.

"You're not very good at acting grandmother." I sneered at her as her fake concern disappeared and hot anger could be seen on her face. I could feel fear creeping up my spine, knowing I shouldn't of said anything.

"What do you mean by acting deary, she's you're grandmother? She also claims that she is your safe haven when you're mother abuses you." The matriarch of the redheads said from her place in the door way, seemingly blocking two men I didn't recognize from entering.

"Hah! As though she would care! She abuses me too, says I'm the child of a monster and that I ruined her daughters life by being born!" I scoffed and made a move to get out of the twins lap, who I had realized was George as he was missing an ear. Fred, taking pity on me as I winced in pain, helped me to stand his brother following shortly afterwards.

"You vile little creeton! I'm here to try and keep you off the streets and out of the foster system and all you can do is tell them about family matters!" My grandmother roared as she shot her hands out to grab me, only for my frozen form to be ripped back and away from her and to be placed behind two very tall males.

"That is enough of you I believe, Mrs. Eliassen. I've made my decision and Miss. Nyx will stay with her father and take his last name. Nyx is no longer an Eliassen." A tall black man dressed in blue robes stepped past the matriarch and motioned for my grandmother to leave. When she went to protest, he spoke again, "Do not try to argue with me, I am the minister and that is my final verdict."

My grandmother left in a hurry after that was said, turning to throw a glare my way before the door shut behind her.

All eyes were on me after that, and I knew my confusion was written all over my features as the twins stepped away from me so everyone could see me clearly.

"Uhh, minister, how am I to live with my father and take his name when he doesn't know i exist and I don't even know who he is?" I asked cautiously as my eyes scanned the room.

"Excuse me Molly." A man with shoulder length curly back hair placed a hand on the matriarchs, Molly as I now knew her name as to be, shoulder and gently moved past her ad into my line of sight.

"Hello, my name is Sirius Black, and I very much know you exist, have since the day you were born. That's how magical blood works kitten." He smiled softly and it took me a second to connect the dots on what he had said.

"So you're my...?" My sentence fell short and he simply nodded, his smile growing slightly as my face no doubt portrayed my shock. "But if you've known I exist since I was born, why haven't you...?" Yet again I was unable to finish my sentence.

"Taken you from your mother? I was in azkaban for a crime I did not commit for the majority of your childhood and didn't know where you were after I got out, I figured you were safe with your mother." He paused make gave me an apologetic look, "If I had known, I would have taken you from that vile family."

Tears started to well up in my eyes as he stepped forward and held open is arms, offering the comfort and love of a father.

Without thinking or second guessing, I rushed forward and nearly threw myself into his arms as the sobs started.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~Time pass~~~~~~~~~~~**

After having a good cry and explaining to Sirius and the redheads how we need not worry about sending me back to Hogwarts because I had graduated two years prior. They started discuss other matters, such as my name change.

"The ministry will be informed of the name change and will fill out the proper paperwork, but as of now Nyx is no longer an Eliassen, you are now a Black." The minister, Kingsley as I had found out, smiled warmly at me before making his exit.

"So, Sirius, what's the plan?" Ginny spoke up, asking the question on everyone's minds.

"Well, being as Nyx is underage, she will be coming back home with me." Sirius spoke, looking at me with another smile.

"You know, think I've been smiled at more times in thusnpast hour than I have my entire life." I chuckled a bit and everyone else shook their heads with grins on their faces.

After a little bit more talking and Molly offering to let us stay the night and Sirius declining, we made our way out the door.

"Ready?" Sirius asked as he wrapped an arm around my ahoulders.

Nodding, I felt us apparate away and then our feet hit soft carpet.

Looking around, I saw we were in a large family room, with cream colored walls and soft white carpet.

"I had to redecorate the manor, as it used to be all dark and gloomy. I couldn't have a sad home, so I made it happy." Sirius spoke as he withdrew his arm fro!m aroumd my shoulders.

He then took me on a tour of the house, showing me the kitchen, parlor, the library, where my room was, all tyhw good stuff a tour should show.

 **Sirius POV**

After I had taken her on a tour of the home, Nyx and I settled into the family room to discuss her living here.

"So, tomorrow you can go to diagon alley and buy whatever you will need in the way of clothing and decorations for your room. You alreadyt have access to the Blacks vaults, so just tell the clerks to charge them." I spoke with a happy note to my voice, it was then I noticed something rather... Odd.

Nyx sat with a section of her waist length curly red hair pulled over her shoulder and was braiding it, once she would make a quick braid she would undo it and start to rebraid it.

"Why do you do that?" I decided to ask, it was a strange quirk and I was curious as to how my daughter ticked in such a way.

"Do what? Braid and unbraid my hair?" At my nod, she continued, "oh, well it gives me control over something. I've never had control over anything in my life, not what I wear, what my room looks like, what I do during the day, nothing. My mother didn't career about my hair being long por short, as long as it was clean and healthy. So I took advantage and grew it out, taking control of one thing in myt life. The braiding came when my mother took away my freedom of going outside without supervision, so I began to braid my hair and it became a habit. Something to do with my hands." Nyx spoke soflty, never pausing in braiding her hair.

"Well, you have full control of your life now, dress how you wish, keep it appropriate of course. Decorate your room as you want, the furniture, flooring, and walls we can do together at a later date. And just let me know when you leave and where you're going and what time you plan on being home, but other than my few rules, you have full control." I smiled at her shocked look.

After a while of discussimgf a few other matters, I handed her a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt before we both went to bed for the night.

 _ **Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was so much fun to write, especially since it wasn't written at 4am!**_

 _ **Also, what do you guys think of the narrative opening? I'm rather fond of it, its an interesting way to recap what happened in the previous chapter. Let me know what you guys think and if you think I should continue doing it.**_

 _ **So I haven't had very many names suggested, only two in fact and I only like one of those. So please help with a good name! I have a few ideas of my own and I will list those plus the one that was submitted down below.**_

 _ **A daughter of a Black**_

 _ **A Triad of sorts**_

 _ **Where's my happy ending?**_

 _ **That's it so far, let mW know what you think of those and submit any you come up with!**_

 _ **R &R please and I'll see you in the next chapter! **_

_**Love,**_

 _ **Ginger**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **I have read over the previous chapters and have discovered a few errors.**

 **First, I'd like to apologize for my numerous spelling errors, I'm absolutely a palled by how awful my spelling was when writing those chapters.**

 **Also, in Nyx's description I said that she was 19, which is of age in the wizard in world, but in chapter 2 and said that she was underage. I apologize for any confusion that was caused by this, I am still an amateur writer, though I am getting better.**

 **From now on, the reason Nyx is living with serious is because she has nowhere else to go and not because she's underage.**

 **I also noticed that I changed your hair from straight black hair to curly red hair, again I apologize for the confusion. I think I will keep her hair red but make it straight as curly hair is a whore to deal with according to my friends.**

 **I also apologize for making you all think that this was an actual chapter but I'm currently away from my computer where I have part of chapter 3 written. I will hopefully upload sometime Sunday, July 31st, but it might not be uploaded until Monday, August 1 as I can't recall how much of chapter 3 I have written.**

 **One thing I will give you in this note is the official name announcement.**

 **This story will from now on be called:**

 **Threes a Crowd.**

 **Love you all lots and hope to see you soon,**

 **\- Ginger**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **New Family, New Me**

 **Hello to all my lovely readers! I am so, so, so very sorry for being absent from all my stories for so long. I got quite a bit busy with school and just forgot about them. I'm sure you're all tired of my excuses, and I really am tired of making them.**

 **But I will work to change that and hopefully I'll be able to stick to a new updating schedule.**

 **Also I was wrong when I said I had part of chapter 3 written somewhere. So everything here is brand new.**

 **Now, onto chapter 3!**

 **Narrative**

When we last saw our Nyx, she had told off her grandmother, sat in a Weasleys lap, met her father, and moved in with said father. Now she must come to terms with her new life and integrate into an already set family. But what is Nyx hiding? Why does her mother really hate her? Will Nyx be able to fit in with this new family? Or will she be left on the sidelines for the rest of her life?

 **Nyx POV**

I spent my first night in my new home tossing and turning in fear of my mother storming in and taking me back. By the time the sun rose in the morning, I was exhausted and there were dark circles under my eyes.

I finally gave up on sleep and got up to start the day.

Grabbing my messenger bag, I summoned a pair of light wash jean shorts, a light green loose fitted crop top with lace across the neckline, and a pair of brown strappy sandals.

As I changed, I patted myself on the back for deciding to put my entire wardrobe into the messenger bag, leaving only the clothing that mother insisted I wear out.

Once dressed, I used my wand to take all the clothing out of my bag and put it away in the drawers and hang the dresses in the closet. I pulled what few sentimental items I had out of the bag as well, putting them on top of the dresser and on my small nightstand.

"I will definitely need to get some decorations for this room." I said to myself as I slung my bag onto my bed and made my way out the door.

As soon as I opened my door, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted up the stairs and made my mouth begin to water.

Bacon and eggs had always been my favorite meal, though I hardly ever got to eat it. I discovered the meal during my years at hogwarts.

I made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen to find my father reading a newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Sirius." I greeted as I dished up some food and sat across from him.

"Good morning Nyx. Did you sleep well?" He set his paper down and smiled at me. It was a toothy grin, and I recognized it as the same smile that had been captured on my face the few times I had a reason to be happy.

"Please, call me Nikki. And I slept as well as can be expected." I gave him a small smile before tucking into my food.

Sirius gave me a concerned look, but seemed to decide against saying anything as he went back to his newspaper.

We sat in silence while I ate, though I would have preferred mindless chatter than being left to my own thoughts.

Once I was finished, I stood to take care of my dishes, only for Sirius to chuckle and take my dishes out of my hands.

"Kreacher will take care of them, you don't need to worry about it." Sirius smiled as he placed my dished back on the table.

"Kreacher?" I questioned and tilted my head slightly to the left in confusion.

"My house elf." Sirius stated simply before neatly folding his newspaper under his arm. "So, Nikki, I will be heading out for a bit to run a few errands. I don't particularly want you here alone, but I also feel you will be far too bored if you go with me." Sirius continued as he looked thoughtful for a second. "I was thinking you could spend the day at The Burrow with the Weasleys. I know Molly would love to get to know you, plus the whole Weasley clan is there."

"I would love to spend time with them." I smiled at him, even as I felt the nerves begin to set in.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~Time pass~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **(Because I'm lazy)**

Sirius had just dropped me off at The Burrow, and I could hear the ruckus inside the strange looking home.

"Oh! Hello dear. How long have you been standing there?" Molly called as she stood up from her crouched position in her garden.

" _I didn't even notice her there, was I really that distracted?"_ I thought as I smiled at Molly.

"Only a minute or so, Sirius dropped me off so he could run some errands." I then made my way to her.

"Ah, yes. Well, you're welcome to stay for the day, the whole family is here, so you can make some friends." Molly smiled at me before turning her attention back to her garden, or at least what was left it.

What looked to have once been a beautiful garden, was now a brown and dead space. The flowers were wilted and vegetables were molding, even rodents wanted nothing to do them.

"You know, I used to be quite the gardener, but ever since the war… Well, let's just say my green thumb isn't so green anymore." Molly paused for a second before continuing, "The garden was beautiful before the war, but I got so distracted and busy that I no longer had the time to care and maintain it. I've tried everything to bring the garden back to life, but at this point I'm afraid I may just have to rip it all up and start over." Molly had a sad look on her face at the thought of having to start all over on the garden she seemed to love so much.

" _I know I can help, but what if she has the same reaction as mother did?"_ I wondered to myself as I looked at Molly. " _Screw it. She'll be happy to see her garden alive again."_ I made my decision before stepping forward.

I didn't notice that we had an audience though.

"Molly, I think I may be able to help bring some life back into your garden." I spoke softly, with a slight tremble in my voice.

"And how do you expect to do that? My garden is dead, I don't think anyone could save it at this point." Molly said matter-of-factly, her mind set.

A small, sad, smile crossed my face as I spoke, "My mother didn't always hate me. She used to love me, she cherished me, I was her special little girl and she truly loved me." Molly gave me a confused look, but I ignored her look and continued, "She loved me until the day I turned 10. My only birthday wish was to play in the garden, she never let me in the garden because she was afraid I would hurt the plants. But, since it was my birthday, she allowed me to play in there, with supervision of course." There was a sad note in my voice as I spoke and I crouched down in front of a dead flower before continuing. "My mother and I were walking through the garden when we came across a dead trumpet lily. Trumpet Lilies were my mother's favorite flower, so she was sad to see the flower dead. I, being a little girl with a single parent, hated to see my mother sad, and I suddenly felt determined to make her smile. So, I stepped forward, towards the dead flower, and on instinct, I reached out and touched the flowers wilted petals," As I said this, I reached my hand out and buried my finger in the soil at the base of the flower, "When my fingers touched the petals, I felt a rush of magic, and suddenly the flower was alive." After I finished speaking, I felt a rush of magic once again, and I watched as the magic flowed through the garden and brought life back to it in waves.

Molly said nothing as she just stared at the now beautiful garden.

"After I brought that first flower back to life, my mother stopped loving me. She called me a freak, said that it's unnatural for even a witch to be able to influence nature. So now she hates me, hates my magic and hates my blood." I stood and wiped my fingers on my shorts, turning to look at Molly, and finally noticing the twins who stood behind her, equally shocked and amazed as their mother.

"Well-I- Wow. Just wow. That is a truly amazing gift Nyx." Molly gave me a kind hearted and genuine smile as she beamed at her garden and at me.

"Please, call me Nikki. All my friends call me Nikki." I blushed slightly at the look she was giving me.

"Well Nikki, let's get you inside so we can introduce you to the rest of the family." Molly smiled and grabbed my hand, and I was surprised when I didn't flinch away.

" _Maybe I'm getting better all ready."_ I thought as I smiled and let her drag me inside, passing the twins on my way in.

The room seem to silence when Molly entered with me in tow as everyone stopped bickering and turned to stare at me.

We all stood in the kitchen and it seemed to be filled to capacity, mostly with gingers.

To the far left stood a tall man with shoulder length hair and scars down the side of his face. Next to him stood a slender blonde woman who went up to about his chin. His arm was wrapped around her waist and there was a ring on her finger, I could only assume they were married.

On their right stood another tall man, he looked burly and tough, a faint scar on his neck from what looked be a burn.

I unconsciously laid my burnt hand on my hip, where another burn scar sat, though this one had been worse and was given to me courtesy of my grandmother.

I quickly dropped my hand and continued looking about the room.

The next person I noticed was shorter, with curly red hair and know-it-all look on his face. I could already tell I wouldn't like him.

Next to him stood an average height man, with red hair and a bit of a gut. He had a brutish look to him, leading me to believe he didn't have much in the way of brains.

To his right I finally saw another girl. She had long, brown, curly hair and brown eyes that hinted at great intelligence and a kind heart.

Another girl sat in a chair next to her, this one with long red hair and slender shoulders that lead to strong biceps.

Behind the redhead stood a man with black hair and round glasses, the only person I recognized in the room. Harry Potter.

"Okay everyone, this is Nyx Black." Molly stated proudly as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I gave a small smile and waved, "Please, call me Nikki." I offered before my shyness got the better of me and shifted my weight nervously.

" _No one's saying anything, they must hate me already…"_ I thought as I looked at my feet.

"I'm Bill, this is my wife Fleur." The man with the scar, Bill, smiled kindly at me, as did his wife.

"I'm Charlie, the handsome brother." The man with the burn on his neck, Charlie, gave me a wicked smirk that caused me to blush slightly as a few of the other males scoffed.

"I'm Percy." Was all the curly haired man said.

" _I'm gonna call you curly."_ I declared to myself.

"Names Ron." The average man said as he nodded at me.

"My name is Hermione, it's nice to meet you Nikki." The girl with brown hair smiled at me, I of course smiled back.

"My names Ginny, the only sister of the Weasley boys." The redheaded girl spoke up and I couldn't stop myself from saying something.

"Oh you poor woman." I said, this caused Ginny to laugh and the Weasley men to grumble.

"My names Harry." The last of the group spoke, offering a kind smile.

"And you already met us." I heard one of the twins say from behind me as they pushed past me to the group in front of me.

"Oh the poor girl, got the entirely wrong impression of this family if you two were the first she met." Bill said as he gave me an apologetic look.

The twins looked offended as everyone around us laughed, except Molly who rolled her eyes and left us to our own devices.

"Actually," I spoke up and everyone turned to look at me, "They saved me. No bad first impressions of this family for me." I gave a kind smile as looks of confusion passed over everyone's faces.

"What do you mean they saved you?" Ron scoffed, apparently he had no faith in his brothers.

"Exactly that. I was in trouble and they intervened." I said simply, Fred and George could tell I didn't want to talk about it, but knew that their siblings would push until I told.

"What kind of trouble? If I may ask." Charlie said as he gave me a look that resembled a mixture of concern and curiosity.

I sighed before delving into the story of the pervious night, telling them the summary of mine and my mother's relationship and how the twins had knocked her wand away from her which in turn stopped the crucio she had thrown at me.

Once I had finished with the shortened version of the story, I looked around to gage everyone's reactions.

Mostly concern showed on their faces, but there was also pride for the twins stepping in.

"Well, look's like you got a good first impression thanks to our twin pranksters." Bill chuckled before he clapped one twin on the back.

We all sat and talked for a while, and every now and then I would catch odd looks being thrown my way by Ginny, who would immediately look away when she would realized she'd been caught.

"Nikki, may I ask you something?" Ginny suddenly interrupted the noise as she looked at me with a determined look in her eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" I looked at her with an expectant look on my face.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Ginny folded her hands on top of the table and leaned forward slightly squinting her eyes at me.

"Yes, I went to Hogwarts." I said, confused at the random question.

"What house were you sorted into?" Ginny questioned further.

"Slytherin. Why do you ask?" I stated hesitantly, I was very much aware of the stereotypes that followed those associated with my house.

Suddenly Ginny shot up out of her chair, slamming her hand on the table and pointed her finger at me, a wide grin on her face.

"Ah-hah! I knew it! You're the Slytherin who defended me against a Ravenclaw boy in the library in my first year!" Ginny grinned at me and realization hit me as I too stood.

"Now I remember you, you're the kid I took a punch for! A punch that broke my jaw might I add." I smiled at her as her brothers looked at us.

"Hold on," Charlie stood and pointed his finger at us, "Why did Nikki take a punch for you, why did she need to protect you from a Ravenclaw boy? What have you not told us?"

Ginny sank into her chair and looked down at her lap.

"You never told them? They could've helped. Probably helped more than I could." I said sadly as I looked at her.

"Ok, Gin, what is she talking about? What haven't you told us?" George said as he gave his little sister a look of concern.

Ginny looked up at me and shook her head, fighting back tears. "I can't, it's too hard."

I sighed as the boys' attention turned to me.

"Ginny is the only Weasley daughter, so when she arrived at Hogwarts, some of the boys in Ravenclaw and Slytherin made bets on who could bed her first, they chose a "champion" from each class in the two houses. They didn't care that she was a "blood traitor", they wanted to bed her and ruin her." Her brothers all looked angry, and Harry had his arm around her shoulders. "There was one Ravenclaw in my year, 3rd year, who was determined to win the bet, whether Ginny was willing to help or not." I could see looks of murder in all the brothers faces, all except Ron, who looked pissed, but not murderous. "Well, one day I went to library and heard some commotion coming from the back, and when I walked back there, well what I saw made me see red. The Ravenclaw boy, Gideon, was on top of Ginny with his hand over her mouth. I pulled him off of her and punched him. He punched me back, breaking my jaw, but because I hardly flinched, I scared him so he shouted about how I wouldn't get away with interfering before running off. I took Ginny to the nurse, where we both got checked out and she made me promise not to tell anyone. I spent the night there, and Ginny was released within a few minutes. I thought she would have told her family… The boys were after her that whole year, I did what I could to protect her, but there wasn't much I could do…"

Ginny had her head down and silent tears running down her face.

Before anyone could say anything, Ron suddenly stood up and slammed his fists on the table, looking up he gave me a murderous glare.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that we have a SLYTHERIN in our home?!" Ron yelled, causing me to flinch and take a step back, starting to fold in on myself.

"Yes, a Slytherin who went out of her way to save our sister." Bill glared at his younger brother.

"She's still a Slytherin, she fought for HIM." Ron practically snarled at me.

I heard the voices raise, yelling at Ron for assuming that, I heard Molly come running in asking what was happening.

"She's a Slytherin! How much do you want to bet that someone she's related to is a death eater?!" Ron shouted, his face red as his family and friends looked at him in disappointment.

"Ron don't assume-" Molly started but was cut off by my harsh laugh.

"No, he's right about that. My mother's brother, my uncle, was a death eater. He was one of The Dark Lords trusted few, so I was privy to meeting him once." I looked up with tears welling up in my eyes. "I was so terrified that I locked myself in my room, claiming I was ill and didn't want to get HIM sick. I earned a beating from my mother for that. She hated when I was rude to guests, especially such honored guests like The Dark Lord. You know, that's why I ran away yesterday? Mother had guests, some of which were the few death eaters who either evaded capture, or were pardoned for their crimes. And mother had me show one death eater around the garden, and you wanna know what he did? Do you want to know what he did to me?!" I was hysterical by now, yelling at Ron, my face blotchy and red, "He shoved his hand up my skirt! Pushed me against a tree and tried to force himself on me! I barely managed to get him off me! I was so scared that I ran further into the garden! By the time I returned to the party, he had already spun a story to my mother, telling her I tried to force myself on HIM, and when rejected, I ran off." I took a breath and noticed the shocked looks on everyone's faces, but I wasn't done, "I tried to tell my mother what really happened after the party was over, but she wouldn't listen, so you wanna know what my punishment was?" I lifted my burned hand up and unwrapped the bandage that had been wrapped around my hand the previous night. I turned it to them and I saw the horror on their faces at the sight of the mangled flesh that hadn't quite healed. "She turned on the stove and burned my hand! Said that I needed to learn how to keep my hands to myself!" I took a deep breath before dropping my hand and glaring at Ron. "My Hogwarts house does not determine who I am or who I fought for in the war. I'll have you know I fought for the Order, for the Light! I fought against family. Don't assume you know me, Ron." I gave him one last glare before rushing out the door, not noticing the sound of two pairs of feet trampling after me.

 **Hey all! Hope you liked this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it.**

 **So, I took a creative writing class this last school year, so I will be writing longer chapters with more content and character building.**

 **Don't forget to review! I'll start doing shoutouts and answering any questions next chapter.**

 **That's really all I have to say, so I love you all and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Ginger**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **We all have our scars**

 **Hello all! I know this is incredibly late, but I got so busy that I completely forgot about my stories! I've just started my senior year in high school, and since I'm ahead in some classes I will be able to start writing again!**

 **Also, I apologize for the horrendously boring first portion of this chapter, I'm not really inspired right now, but I know I'll get more into it the more I write. Shoutouts/responses will be at the end of this chapter. Ron bashing will begin in this chapter. Sorry, I've never really liked his character after he insulted Hermione in the Goblet of Fire.**

 **Narrative**

When we last saw Nyx, she had opened up to Molly Weasley about what made her mother hate her, told the Weasley boys-plus Potter- what happened to their only sister in her 1st year at Hogwarts, got into an argument with Ronald Weasley, and revealed to the whole Weasley family the truth about her family ties in the war and why she had finally run away from her mother.

Nyx had then, as she tends to do, run away from her problems, but this time someone has followed her. How will Nyx react to people caring about her and her well-being? What else is she hiding? Why can she manipulate and control nature? What does the future have in store for our broken little Nyx?

 **Nyx POV**

I was running away, again.

I had taken off after yelling at Ron. I was never good at handling my emotions, especially after my abilities developed.

Getting upset would cause my abilities to flare up and make plants or any natural thing around me begin to act strange.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my foot caught in a small divot in the ground, causing me to trip and fall.

I had run into the open field out in front of the burrow, and luckily enough for me it was dry.

As I hit the ground, I attempted to catch myself, only for the skin on my burnt hand to rip open. I cried out in pain as my arm collapsed and I face planted into the dirt. I could feel the blood oozing out of my hand steadily, but I didn't have the energy to roll onto my back and try to stop the bleeding. I just laid there, tears streaming down my cheeks and blood oozing out of my hand, soaking the dirt below me. I didn't notice the footsteps coming up behind me.

"Dammit! Nikki, are you alright?" I heard one of the twins' voices, though I couldn't tell which one.

I didn't respond, just laid there and let the pain, both emotional and physical, roll over me.

I suddenly felt two pairs of hands on my body, rolling me over and sitting me up. Then I felt one hand brushing the dirt and tears from my face.

I looked up and met the two identical sets of eyes in front of me, I could see the concern swirling in the brown depths.

"Nikki, are you okay?" Fred spoke, his hand cupping my right cheek and trying to get me to focus on him.

I said nothing, just lifted my hand. I felt like a small child who had tripped and scraped my knee and couldn't say anything as my lip quivered.

Fred and George both looked at my bleeding hand, and I watched as a they both grimaced before jumping into action.

George pulled out his wand and began muttering quietly while he waved the wand over my hand.

I had seen, and performed, many healing spells and could recognize them with no problem, but I had no clue what he had said. The torn skin on my hand healed relatively nicely, though the rest of the burned area still needed a few days to heal.

"Thanks." I muttered before pulling my hand away from him.

George didn't say anything, just nodded before he sat on the ground in front of me, Fred following suit.

I could tell they wanted to say something, but I could also tell they didn't seem to quite know how to put it in words. I didn't pay much attention to them though, as I was trying to calm down, so my abilities didn't go haywire and end up hurting me-or worse-the.

"Nikki, why did you run out like that?" George spoke softly, almost hesitantly, while looking down at his hands. His twin mirroring his body language.

I took a moment to look at them, truly look.

At first glance, they looked like exact mirror images of each other, but upon closer inspection I could see minor differences.

Fred kept his hair slightly shaggier than his twin did, and his hair was a duller shade of red. Though that was only noticeable under the correct lighting.

George on the other hand, had a significant difference to his brother, one that I had not noticed until he sat directly in front of me with his head slightly faced to the right.

His left ear looked slightly discolored, almost plastic or rubber looking.

" _What in the world happened to you, George?"_ I thought to myself. I then remembered that he had asked me a question.

"I've never really handled confrontation well. I tend to get emotional, especially when it comes to angry people. It also hurt to admit… _**that**_ to all of you." I flinched when admitting that to them. They hardly know me, and yet they knew things about me that people I went to Hogwarts with and once called friends didn't even know.

Both boys nodded at my answer, and we sat in silence for a few moments before Fred spoke.

"We saw what you did to mums' garden."

I froze. Fred looked at me, and soon George did too. All I could do was glance wildly between the two of them, fear evident on my face.

I hadn't thought anyone else was out there and believed Molly wouldn't say anything about what I was capable of.

These two I had no clue about.

"Don't look so afraid, Nikki. We won't tell anyone." George was quick to reassure me, thinking that was the only reason I looked so afraid.

"Yeah, we would never do that to you. What kind of gentlemen would we be-" Fred spoke up.

"Saving you only to turn around and betray you?" George finished for him.

"We wouldn't do that to family!" Fred hopped in again, a smile on his face.

"Not even to our Ickle little Ronnikins!" George spoke again, a huge grin etched on his face at the nickname they had for their brother.

The twins then laughed, and I could even tell that their laughs weren't the same.

George had a deep, throaty laugh. While Fred had a slightly higher and nasally laugh.

I still wasn't calmed by this though, now I was simply confused.

"You-you don't hate me? Or think I'm some sort of freak that needs to be locked away?" When I said these things, their laughter halted immediately.

"Why in Merlins name would we think that?" George sounded offended.

"We don't think that, Nikki. We could never think that.

"That's what everyone who knows thinks… Except Molly and now you I guess… It's just that… people don't like different. They don't like it if you can't fit into society's 'box' if you will. You have to be a certain way, or you're wrong or an abomination…" I trailed off, the silence hanging heavily in the air.

"We aren't exactly normal, Nyx. We are identical twins from a family that has been deemed blood traitors. We run a joke shop that we dropped out of our 7th and final year at Hogwarts to open. We don't exactly fit into society's 'box' either." Fred spoke in a serious and matter-of-fact tone.

He had a point, in a way. They weren't fitting into the perfect society box either.

"You bent it and broke it on purpose though, I had no choice when I broke my box." I looked Fred in the eyes when I spoke, then glanced at George who had an unreadable expression on his face.

George then did something I wasn't expecting. He reached up, took his ear off.

I looked at him in shock. Where there was once an ear, a slightly discolored ear, but an ear no less, was now uneven and scarred flesh. A whole sat where his ear should have been.

"I didn't have a choice when this happened, Nyx. I was trying to protect a friend, and was hit with a curse. That curse took my ear and left me different. No amount of magic could bring it back. Magic couldn't even heal the scars." George paused and took a breath. "The women I was with at the time, left me after she discovered it was permanent. She said she couldn't handle it, the change. I was heartbroken. Nothing anyone did or said could make me feel better. I felt hideous and broken. I felt like I had been torn apart. I didn't even look like my twin anymore." At that, Fred wrapped his arm around George, who was holding his fake ear in his lap. I could see the small tears running down his face.

"As his twin, I worked my hardest to try and make him feel better. Even going so far as to consider muggle ways of getting his ear back. That was how I came up with the idea of a fake ear. Which then lead to the line of prosthetic limbs and other body parts that Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes carries. I spent days making the first prototype, using my own ear to make the mold. When it was finished, and I presented it to Georgie, the look on his face was just the reaction I had been hoping for. The life returned to his eyes and I could see his will to fight returning." Fred finished the story, and George put his fake ear back into place.

"You see Nikki, you're not the only one here that doesn't fit into society's box. In fact, almost no one in this household fits. We are all a bunch of strange, rule breaking, rebels." George winked at me with that, the smile having returned to his face.

"Fred! George! Did you find Nyx?" I heard Molly yelling from the garden wall.

"Yeah mum! She's right here! We'll be inside in a moment!" Fred hollered back at her.

"Ok good! Don't take too long now!" Molly yelled back before turning and walking back inside. No doubt to yell at Ron even more.

"We should be getting back now." Fred said as he and George stood and stretched before offering me their hands to help me up.

"You feel better now, Nikki?" George asked as he and his brother helped to stand, and I stretched.

"Yeah. I feel loads better. Thank you, you two. I mean it." I smiled up at them. Even standing, I had to crane my neck to look at their faces.

They didn't respond, just smiled and wrapped their arms around me and began to walk back to the burrow.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was awkward once we had reentered the burrow a couple hours ago. Ron looked even angrier than he had before, and it was obvious Ginny had gone on to explain her first year at Hogwarts, along with the most part of her second year, and how the boys of all years had tried and failed to seduce her.

It was also obvious that she had received a lecture for not telling anyone of it at the time and trying to handle it herself.

As time had gone on, everyone seemed to relax a bit, save for Ron who excused himself to his room after it was apparent no one shared his sentiments when it came to me.

The large group of "kids", as Molly still referred to us all as such, had been kicked outside since it was "too ice a day for us to be lying about" in doors.

The sun was still high in the sky, and it showed no signs of cooling off anytime soon. The boys had all started playing a game of Quidditch, even convincing Percy to join in and play keeper.

Everyone outside was sweating buckets as the temperature just seemed to rise with every passing minute, and everyone was trying to find different ways to cool down.

All the boys minus Percy, or Curly as I called him, had long since ditched their shirts and had opted to instead use them as sweat rags. It truly was quite the sight.

All boys, even know-it-all Curly, were quite built.

" _Guess war does that to people."_ I thought to myself as my eyes left the game and wandered to the other people in the area.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the shade beneath a tree trying to keep cool.

Ginny had taken off her over shirt and now sat in a tank top and Demin shorts, her shoes left somewhere near the door to the burrow.

Hermione, also having abandoned her shoes, was wearing a red short-sleeve button down shirt that appeared to be made of a thin and breathable cotton. She did not have the option to take off her shirt since she wasn't wearing a tank top under it, so instead she had unbuttoned the bottom half of her shirt and had tied it up into a crop top. She was wearing light brown khaki shorts that showed off her tanned legs. Both girls were ogling at the boys zooming around in front of them.

Ginny was, of course, focused on Harry as he flew about chasing a snitch he had had in his pocket. Why he had it in his pocket, I had no clue.

It was hard to tell who Hermione was watching at first, but it became apparent after she had cheered when Charlie had managed to score a point on Percy. Charlie had in turn winked at her and the blush that found its way onto her cheeks nearly rivaled my hair. Nearly.

Fleur sat a bit off from the two girls, still in the shade, but not right next to the younger girls. She wore a light blue sleeveless dress that fit her chest, but then flared out at her ribcage, and the hemline brushed just above her knees. Unlike the other two girls, she still wore her shoes, which happened to be light brown strappy sandals similar to my own.

She had eyes for only Bill, that much was obvious. She smiled and gave small cheers whenever he did something she thought impressive in the game. Though it was obvious that not much impressed her unless Bill was the one doing it.

My eyes then drifted back to the boys flying around in front of me, or more so two of them.

Fred and George were flying around, and laughing as they played the game. I couldn't help but stare as their muscles rippled beneath their skin. I remembered hearing about them playing Quidditch throughout their time at Hogwarts, and it was very evident the effect the sport had had on their bodies.

I didn't have much experience with boys since I never really dated much, or at all, throughout my time at Hogwarts but that didn't mean I hadn't found boys attractive in the past.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door to the burrow opened behind me.

I turned my head to see who was joining us, only to lock eyes with Ron.

He looked at me for a few seconds before turning away and focusing his attention on Hermione.

I could see the lust in his eyes as they raked over her body, though she didn't seem to notice as her attention was still focused on Charlie. He made his way over, only to pause and look towards the game going on above us all. He seemed to notice that all the other guys had taken off their shirts, and began to remove his as well.

His body wasn't near as pleasing to look at as his brothers and friend.

Ron had a prominent gut, it rounded out and jiggled with each step he took. His face was also slightly rounder, though his jaw seemed to still very square. His arms her not as toned as his brothers, though they still had noticeable muscles.

I remembered that he had played keeper in his time at Hogwarts, though his body did not seem to have stayed in shape like his brothers had.

Once his shirt was off, he continued to make his way to Hermione and Ginny, his eyes focused solely on Hermione.

"Hey Hermy." Ron spoke as he got closer to her, and I noticed how her eyes only briefly glanced away from Charlie to acknowledge him.

"Oh, Hi Ron." Hermione, looking unimpressed by the nickname, gave him a small smile before her attention was once again on Charlie and the game, though the game seemed to be ending since the boys were getting bored.

"Can we take a walk Hermy? I want to talk to you about something." Ron seemed to shift his weight nervously as he spoke.

Before Hermione could respond, Charlie landed a few feet away from them, followed by the rest of the boys.

"Hey 'Mione, we were all thinking we'd make our way to the lake a couple miles away to cool off, you wanna come?" Charlie had a roguish grin on his face as he looked at Hermione.

"Actually Charlie, we were going to-" Ron began, but was cut off as both Ginny and Hermione stood.

"How would we get there Charlie? Apparition isn't ideal, but neither is walking." Hermione questioned as she leaned against the tree behind her in an obvious attempt to act cool and unbothered by Charlie.

"Well, we'll fly obviously, 'Mione." Charlies had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh, then Hermione won't go." Ron said with a grin.

"Why not, Ron?" Charlies smirk was gone, and he looked almost angry at Ron.

"Well, because she is afraid of flying!" Ron laughed a little. No one else was amused though.

"I would love to go, Charlie." Hermione threw a glare in Ron's direction. Ron did not look amused.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by two very warm and sweaty bodies.

"What about you, Nikki? Would you care to join us for a swim?" George spoke from my right.

"Yeah, I bet you look amazing in a swimsuit." Fred winked at me on my other side when I swiveled my head to look at him. I could feel my face heat up.

"Well-uh-I don't-Maybe that's not a good idea…" I stumbled over my words, flustered and nervous.

"Oh come on Nikki, it'll be fun!" Ginny said from a few feet away from me.

"Yeah, relax kid, it'll be fun and fine." Bill called from his place next to Fleur.

I hesitated. I looked down at myself, my high waisted shorts hiding the scar on my right hip.

"I don't own a swimsuit, let alone have one with me." I decided that would get me out of going.

"Well, I'm sure Hermione or I have one you could borrow! You're about our size." Ginny spoke as she walked towards me, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she noticed her brothers proximity to me.

"Yeah, so if that's your only excuse, it looks like we are all going! Everyone meet back out here in fifteen minutes!" Bill shouted, and everyone turned and ran back into the house to get changed. Hermione and Ginny linking arms with me, dragging me inside and up to their room.

Once we arrived in their room, they began to rummage through their dressers.

Ginny pulled out a pink bikini for herself. The bikini had fabric on the top that fell loosely over the bra, and the bottoms had a short skirt over the top. She then grabbed a white sundress to throw over it.

Hermione pulled out a white bikini. Hers had a simple pair of bikini bottoms, and the top was a halter neck that had lace up detail which showed plenty of cleavage. She then pulled out a red wrap dress to go over it.

"Red is Charlies favorite color, you know?" Ginny chuckled at her friend who began blushing.

Both girls stepped behind two separate curtains to change before coming back out to find a bathing suit for me.

The two of them resumed their digging in their dressers for a few more minutes before Ginny gave a triumphant cry and turned with a bikini in her hands and devilish grin on her face.

The bikini was maroon, with simple bottoms. The top was a halter neck and had a wrap design, with strips of fabric coming from the center of the front below the bra and tie in the back under the clasp.

I just stared at the bikini, nervous about how much skin it was bound to show. Let alone the amount cleavage it would give me, especially since I had rather large breasts. Nothing crazy, only about D's, but still large.

"I bought this when I thought I would still grow another cup, it's meant for D cups and I'm only about a C." Ginny grinned as she tossed me the suit. "Go try it on, we'll find you a dress to throw over it."

I stepped behind the curtain and, after taking a deep breath, I began to change.

The suit fit nicely, but my scar on my hip was very much on show.

Before I could step out from behind the curtain, a wad of fabric was thrown at me from the right side of the curtain.

"Here, I've never worn it, so if it fits you, you can keep it." Came Hemiones voice.

I picked up the fabric, which was navy blue, and discovered it was a dress. It had a razorback with a keyhole cut out, with synched waist. The hemline fell around mid-thigh.

I stepped out from behind the curtain, the dress and my sandals on.

Hermione and Ginny both had on sun hats and quickly handed me one before dragging me outside.

Everyone was waiting for us once we got outside.

All the boys wore simple swim trunks in a variety of colors.

Charlie wore black swim trunks with a white tank top.

Bill wore blue and white checkered swim trunks with a blue tank top, matching Fleur who hadn't changed her dress, though I assumed she had put a bikini on under. Though he looked very out of character in the blue tank top.

Percy wore plain yellow swim trunks and a white t-shirt.

Harry wore green swim trunks and a white tank top.

Even Ron had changed into a pair of red swim trunks and a black tank top.

The twins were wearing matching swim trunks, which happened to be maroon. They also had navy blue tank tops on.

I shot a glare at Ginny who shot me a smirk in return. I had noticed her look out the window just before pulling out the swimsuit I now wore, I could only guess she did this on purpose.

"Alright, due to a shortage of brooms, some of us will have to pair up. So, pick a partner." Bill spoke as he picked up a broom and wrapped his arm around Fleur.

Harry quickly grabbed a broom and made his way to Ginny, who seemed ecstatic to ride with him.

Charlie also grabbed a broom, and seemed to consider it, examining it with an odd look in his eyes.

Both twins grabbed a broom each, leaving one broom and four people without a ride.

Ron quickly grabbed the last broom and turned to look at Hermione. Before he could speak however, Charlie stepped in front of him and smiled at Hermione.

"'Mione, would you like to ride with me?" Charlie had a charming smile on his face, and it was obvious the effect he had on Hermione.

"I would love to Charlie. I trust you won't drop me." Hermione smiled shyly as she made her way to him.

Both twins looked at me.

"Which one of us do you want to ride with Nikki?" They spoke at the same time.

"I guess I'll ride with… George." George grinned and turned to stick his tongue out childishly at his brother who then punched his arm.

"I'll ride with Ron then I guess. I don't trust Fred." Percy spoke up, making his way to Ron, who looked none-too happy about it.

As I made my way to George, I quickly twisted my hair up and stuck my wand through it to keep it secure. I saw both Hermione and Ginny do a similar thing.

We all climbed onto the brooms, and began the short trip to the lake.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **(Because I'm lazy. This is just after the trip. Picks up when they land.)**

Once we landed, the guys all took off their shirts and jumped into the water, resurfacing with gasps and laughter.

Fleur very quickly shed her dress, revealing a simple light blue string bikini with white polka dots.

She jumped into the water and began to swim about calmly as all the boys splashed about.

Ginny was next to shed her dress, revealing her pink bikini and catching Harry's eyes. She grinned as she noticed him staring, but unlike Fleur, she simply sat at the water's edge and let the water lap at her feet.

Hermione followed Ginny, stripping off her dress to reveal stark white bikini. Charlies eyes were immediately drawn to her, and he paused in his splashing to take in her form. She blushed under his heated stare. She didn't notice that Ron was giving her a hungry and possessive look. She joined Ginny where she sat.

I chose not to remove my dress, I just sat down, stretched out and crossed my ankles in front of me, leaning back and soaking in the sun.

I had many scars on my body. Some on my torso, others on my legs and arms, but none were as bad as the one on my hip. It was the only scare I did not wish to show off.

I sat for about 10 minutes before Ginny and Hermione noticed me sitting off to the side.

"Hey, Nikki! Take of your dress and join us! We're gonna get in the water." Ginny called as she and Hermione stood up.

"I'm good, thanks though." I said with a nervous smile.

"Oh come on Nikki! We came here to swim! Not lounge about on the rocks!" Bill shouted from where he stood in waist deep water.

Everyone, minus Ron, started shouting similar things. The twins even shot a few threats to throw me in the water with my dress on and all.

"Ok. Ok fine! I'll take off the damned dress." I grumbled as they all cheered in triumph.

I stood, and in the heat of the moment, stripped off the dress in one fluid movement, this was followed by a few small gasps.

I looked down at myself, and I knew what they had gasped at.

The scar on my hip stretched slightly down my thigh, by about two inches past my bikini line, and went another two and half inches above the top of my bikini bottoms, just below my belly button. This totaled about 7 ½ inches of scar. It wrapped slightly around to the edge of my butt cheek. The scar was slightly redder than the rest of my skin, and was very uneven and bumpy.

I sat back down after the dress was off, pulling my knees to my chest in an attempt to hide the scar.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and then began to walk towards me, only to be stopped as the twins both passed them.

"Hey, what did we tell you? None of us fit in the box. We all have scars, some big, some small. Some physical, some mental." Fred said as he reached me.

"So come on, let's go swim." George said as he reached down and pulled me to my feet.

Both boys then leaned in, one on either side of my head, and whispered in my ears.

"You're beautiful. Don't forget that. The scar doesn't change that." They then pulled back and began leading me to the water. I quickly tossed my wand on top of my dress.

We then spent the rest of the day splashing about in the lake and playing random games.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We arrived back at the Burrow just as the sun began to set.

Molly had just finished cooking as we all walked in the door, and she smiled at our sun kissed skin and smiles.

"Well, you are just in time for dinner. Everyone be seated and dish up, I will go fetch your father and Sirius." Molly grinned.

"Wait, Sirius is here?" I asked as she was about to walk out.

"Oh yes, he arrived an hour ago. He decided to stay for dinner since you were off swimming and having fun." Molly turned and smiled at me before continuing her way to go get the two older men.

We all started to sit down and dish up.

Bill sat with Fleur next to him. Harry sat beside Bill, Ginny taking the seat next to him. Charlie sat next to Ginny, and Hermione was quick to sit beside him. Ron was forced to sit across from her on the other side of the table. Percy sat next to Ron, with Fred plopping next to him. Skipping one chair, George sat in the second to last chair on that side of the table.

"Hey Nikki, sit between me and Georgie. We left a spot for you." Fred said as he waved me over to him.

I sat down just as Molly, Arthur, and Sirius entered the room.

Arthur sat at one end of the table, with Molly taking the open seat next to him which was also next to George. Sirius took the chair opposite of Arthur.

"My my Molly. You truly have outdone yourself this time." Sirius complemented as we all dished up and began to tuck in.

"Oh it was nothing Sirius." Molly smiled as she too dished up.

I stared at the food in front of me, and began to dish up a small amount of everything.

By the time I had finished, I still had hardly any food on my plate, but it didn't bother me.

The twins took notice of this, and looked each other over my head. Without saying a word, they began to dish more food onto my plate. I sat shocked as they piled on the mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, and another piece of chicken onto my plate.

I heard Molly chuckle as her two sons piled the food onto my plate nonchalantly.

"What are you-" I started but was cut off as George shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth.

Everyone laughed at this as the twins adorned proud grins. They then went back to eating as though it was nothing.

I huft at them before continuing to eat the meal. I was thankful that they cared, though I didn't plan on telling them this anytime soon.

Once the meal was done, Molly began waving her wand and levitating the dirty dishes to the sink. We all began to shuffle into the living room, small talk being tossed between us.

Sirius wrapped his arm around me just then, and I looked up to see a smile on his face.

"You fit in well, pet." He said in a lower tone.

"Yeah, they're all really nice." I said in return, my eyes wandering to to identical redheads by the fireplace.

Sirius followed my eyes and a knowing grin found its way onto his face.

"They seem to already care about you greatly, pet. Just be careful, yeah?" He said, still in a hushed tone.

"What? Of course I'll be careful? What would I need to be careful about?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the looks shared between the three of you." He chuckled before walking away and starting to talk to Arthur.

" _What looks? Have there been looks?"_ My mind began to race. Sirius thought I fancied the twins, and that they fancied me in return. " _Do they fancy me? Or more importantly, do I fancy them?"_ I looked across the room, only for my eyes to lock with two identical pairs.

" _Oh, this should be interesting."_

 **Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm hoping to be able to write more, but I make no promises!**

 **I don't have to much to say, so here are the shoutouts/responses:**

 **Laurafxox** **: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Yes, they will form a triad, and I know the distinct lack of these types of stories on this sight. It's what inspired me to start this story!**

 **Lauraf68: I like the idea, maybe for a second part to the story if I chose to either do her past, or something else like that.**

 **Emerald: I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I like your ideas for the title, though I think I'll use them as chapter titles in the future!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and hopefully I'll post soon(Im starting to get annoyed at myself for my horrible update times.)**

 **Have a great day/night,**

 **-Ginger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **First Daughter in 1000 Years**

 **Hey all! I am starting this chapter the very next day after posting chapter 4.**

 **I have a(technical) free period first thing in the morning at school since I've finished 7 out of 10 of my essays for the class.**

 **So this class will be used as writing time for me for a couple weeks.**

 **So, as you all already noticed, quite a few things were changed in this story. Even more changes are coming though.**

 **Also, don't forget about the young man who shoved his hand up our Nyx's skirt. He'll become rather important later ;)**

 **Narrative**

When we last saw our Nyx, she had spent the day swimming with the Weasley children, had a playful and filling meal, and had even realized that in just under 24 hours, a bond was formed between her and a certain pair of twins.

Everything has been going so wonderfully for Nyx, but are things about to change? Dark forces are sweeping through the wizarding world, and they are making their way to the quaint home known as the Burrow.

How will Nyx's life change? What are these dark forces and where did they come from? Is Nyx strong enough to handle the changes that are about to come her way?

 **Nyx POV**

It had been about two months since that day at the Burrow. I had been back multiple times but hadn't seen the twins as often as I would have liked to since they were back to work most days. What with a new term starting at Hogwarts soon, and the students wanting to stock up on all the products they could, the shop had gotten rather busy. It was now late August.

I was gonna see them again tonight though. Molly had invited Sirius and me to a supermoon celebration, a family event. I hadn't been excited about a family event since before I turned 10.

Sirius had told me it was more of a semi-formal event, so to dress nice.

So there I stood, in front of the large floor length mirror I had bought a few days prior, with just my bra and underwear on holding different dresses up to my body before shaking my head and tossing them into a pile on the floor at my feet.

"Why am I putting so much thought into this? It's a simple dinner. Just choose a dress and call it could Nyx!" I spoke aloud as I plopped myself down onto my bed.

I had decorated my room throughout the week. It was now a very Slytherin room, green and silver strewn about and wonderfully balanced.

I still needed to find a dress, and staring at my Slytherin room was not going to help.

I shot up off my bed and ran to my closet, I knew the perfect dress to wear.

Ripping the door open, I saw my target and pulled it off the hanger.

I quickly put on the dress and stood in front of my mirror.

The dress was a fit and flare, falling to the knees, and was a beautiful shade of red. It was one of the few dresses I had brought with me from my mothers and was the only one she had ever bought me that I liked.

The straps were pleated and fell slightly off my shoulders, and the bodice fit snugly to define my hourglass shape. The skirt flared out and fell nicely to the tops of my knees, it also had pleats, though they were larger and softer.

I grabbed a pair of nude heels and slipped on an invisible wand holder that sat on my thigh, hidden from sight.

Standing, I moved to the dresser next to my mirror and quickly pulled out my makeup from the top drawer.

I did a simple smokey eye with winged eyeliner and a red lip that matched the dress. Applying mascara, I looked in the mirror and tried to figure out what to do with my hair.

Deciding to keep it simple, I pulled out my wand and gave it a wave, watching my hair go into a half up half down and curl at the ends.

Putting my wand away, I gave myself a once over before making my way out of my room and down the stairs to wait for Sirius.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was another 30 minutes before Sirius came down so we could leave.

"Well Pet, you look beautiful." Sirius smiled as he came into the living room.

I glanced at him, smiling as an air of nervousness developed.

"Don't look so nervous pet, I'm sure the twins will be happy to see you. Now, let's go before Molly shows up to drag us there." We both chuckled and I stepped into the fireplace to floo over there.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After floo trip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once I had stepped out of the fireplace, quickly followed by Sirius, Molly immediately rushed to me to gush over my dress.

"Oh look at you dear, you look stunning!" Molly gushed as she leads me outside to where the party was, leaving Sirius to walk behind us chuckling.

Once outside, there was a tent set up with music playing and tables set with a buffet of homemade food set out for guests.

"Molly, I thought this was a semi-formal family dinner?" I asked as we neared the party.

"Oh yes, well dear, we have a lot of friends we consider family. Plus I thought the music was a nice addition. Dancing is a good stress reliever." Molly smiled at me, then walked off, leaving me to wander by myself.

I hadn't been standing alone for more than two minutes before I was surrounded on both sides by two very tall gingers. Even in my high heels, I was still considerably shorter than the twins.

"Well hello, beautiful," Fred spoke from my right as he wound his arm around my waist.

"I'd say she's more than beautiful Fred, I'd say she's bloody gorgeous. Especially in Gryffindor red." George grabbed my hand, winking at me when I turned to look at him.

"I'd be inclined to agree with you George." Fred chuckled and my eyes began to wander.

I noticed Ginny first, she was yet again wearing pink. Her dress was a velvet spaghetti strap wrap dress, hitting just below the knee. She wore strappy silver high heels and a sparkly silver choker. She had her hair in a high bun, with a few sections framing her face and slightly curled. She stood next to Harry, very obviously flirting, and Harry stood smiling at her and flirting back.

Not too far away from Ginny, was Hermione. She wore a deep purple, off the shoulder dress with a high-low skirt. With it, she wore gold heels and a gold sparkly choker. Her hair in a sleek ponytail. She had her arm looped with Charlies, and her pinks tinged pink with a blush caused by something Charlie had said.

My eyes then glanced at Fleur and Bill, and Fleur was once again in blue. Her dress was a simple floor length chiffon dress, and as she turned I noticed it was backless. She wore white flats and her hair was in a simple twisted updo.

My attention was taken away from the other girls as I heard one of the twins cough.

"Well Georgie looks like our witch's attention is wandering," Fred spoke with a lighthearted tone to his voice.

"It would appear so, Freddie. We must try harder to keep her attention focused on us." George chuckled as I blushed slightly.

"Sorry boys, my mind tends to wander a bit." I apologized as both boys chuckled more.

Before either boy could say anything, someone interrupted us with a sound of disgust.

"How dare you wear Gryffindor red. You're a snake, not a lion." Ron spoke with disgust in his voice.

"Oh shove off Ron." Fred and George spoke in unison and then pulled me away towards the edge of the tent to view the supermoon as it rose.

"I've never seen a supermoon in person before. My mother would never let me join the celebrations." I commented as we made our way through the crowds.

 **(AN: I'm making the supermoons much rarer, as it will suit the story better if they are. They will happen once every 9 years.)**

"Really? But one would have happened when you were 10, you would have been old enough to join." George commented.

I stiffened slightly. I remember the preparations. It had landed on my birthday, and my mother was looking forward to celebrating both my birthday and my first supermoon. But I never got to celebrate it. She had locked me in my room after the flower incident.

The boys seemed to realize that I felt uncomfortable with the topic and didn't push it further.

"Ok, everyone! Out to the field to view the rising moon!" I heard Molly shout above the noise as the music stopped playing and the crowd moved to the field.

As we all came to a stop, we all looked to the sky as the moon rose.

It was beautiful. The sky was clear, and the stars were beginning to show as the last light of the sun faded behind us. The faint glow of the moon began to appear and I felt… strange.

Building pressure began in my head, and I felt as though there was a fire in the pit of my stomach. It felt like my magical core was burning.

I began to lean heavily on Fred, who still had his arm wrapped around my waist, as my knees grew weak. My eyes remained locked on the moon as it rose higher in the sky.

It was taboo to speak during this time, that much I knew. But I also noticed Fred and George looking at me concerned.

I felt a sudden searing pain as the moon rose fully above the horizon, and squeezed my eyes shut as I clung to Fred. Others were beginning to notice.

The heat in my magical core became more intense, and I couldn't swallow the scream of pain as my knees gave out and I collapsed fully into Fred. People immediately turned to see me, and when my eyes snapped open, they all gasped.

The heat seemed to get worse the longer I stood there, and with it the pressure in my head.

The whole process of the moon rising lasted about 15 minutes, and the heat or pressure never went away until those 15 minutes were done.

Once the moon rising had been completed, people began to apparate home as Molly yelled for them all to go.

Fred and George began taking me into the house as the heat completely left my body.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron yelled as he came inside to see me laying on the couch, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Nyx, are you okay? What happened?" Sirius rushed past Ron, and nealed by the couch, pushing the twins aside.

"I don't know… I was watching the moon when this sudden pressure began to build in my head and my magical core began to burn." I sounded weak even to my own ears.

Hermione, who had walked in right behind Sirius, gasped when I said that, and all eyes turned to her.

"What is it, Hermione?" Charlie asked beside her.

Without answering, Hermione ran up the stairs, only to reappear a moment later with a large leather bound book in her hands, frantically flipping through the pages.

She set the book down, continuing to flip through pages as she began to speak.

"I read somewhere in here about something like this… AHAH! Here!" She suddenly turned the book to face everybody else as I cracked my eyes open.

 **Fred POV**

"A daughter of nature? But those went extinct-" I was cut off my Hermione speaking and flipping the book back towards her.

"1000 years ago. Yes, I know. But it's the only thing that makes sense. Her magical core became hot, and her eyes changed colors." Hermione was cut off by Nyx sitting up.

"They what?!" Nyx shouted though it wasn't very loud since she was still weak.

"They've changed colors, pet. They're now silver." Sirius spoke calmly as he pushed Nyx back into a lying position on the couch.

"As I was saying- The Daughter of Nature don't come into their abilities until their first full supermoon, and they must stand beneath its light during the full rising process, or only part of their powers will develop and they will have to wait until their next supermoon. It would make sense." Hermione looked up at everyone around her, staring wide-eyed at the new information.

"But Nyx is 19, she would have experienced her first full moon when she was 10. So no, that doesn't make sense Hermy." Ron scoffed as he looked at Nyx with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, brother, this was her first supermoon celebration. Her mother didn't let her participate in her first one." I glared at Ron as I grabbed Nyx's hand as she was trying to sit up again.

"Why not? Why didn't she let you join?" Bill asked Nyx, who stiffened and pulled her hand away from mine.

"My first supermoon was on my tenth birthday…" Nyx trailed off and mum gasped.

"So? Any parent would be proud for that to happen." Ron spoke again, a condescending tone in his voice.

"My mother and I were walking through the garden on my tenth birthday when we came across a dead trumpet lily. My mother loved trumpet lilies and it made her sad to see one dead. So, I stepped forward, towards the dead flower, and on instinct, I reached out and touched the flowers wilted petals. When my fingers touched the petals, I felt a rush of magic, and suddenly the flower was alive. After I brought that first flower back to life, my mother stopped loving me. She called me a freak, said that it's unnatural for even a witch to be able to influence nature. So now she hates me, hates my magic and hates my blood. She locked me away after that, and she kept me locked away throughout the celebration. Even moving me to the cellar when none of the light of the moon could reach me." Nyx spoke softly, explaining why this had been her first supermoon celebration.

The room stood silent, everyone absorbing the information that had been handed to them.

My eyes locked with Georges and with an ever so slight nod, we sat on either side of our witch and wrapped our arms protectively around her.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Nyx POV**

It had been about three hours since the supermoon had risen, had the twins and I had yet to move from our position on the couch.

Everyone else had disappeared into their own rooms and other areas of the house. Hermione had wandered off but had left her book on the table in front of us. I leaned forward and pulled the book into my lap and stared at the image on the page.

"A daughter of nature… Able to control nature and a friend to all the creatures within. Their powers vary depending on their eye color…" I flipped the page and found a chart with all the possible eye colors and the corresponding level of power.

"Brown eyes are the weakest, only being able to manage small feats such as making the grass grow a little faster. Hazel is the next level, followed by green, amber, blue, gold, and then last but not least, silver. Silver is the most powerful. Believed to be descendants of Mother Nature herself, a daughter with silver eyes is capable of … oh my…" I trailed off, my eyes widening and back stiffening.

"Capable of what? What are they capable of Nyx?" George asked, trying to lean over my shoulder to read what I had been reading.

"They are capable of becoming Mother Nature herself… There have only ever been a few recorded Silver eyed daughters, and none had lived past their 10th birthdays when they came into their powers. They were killed by the other daughters who were present during the supermoon, as it was believed that a silver-eyed daughter would destroy the other daughters if she was given the chance to fully mature into her gifts. It is said that it was a silver-eyed daughter of nature that brought about the destruction of the Daughters of Nature 1000 years ago, having celebrated her first supermoon alone and going into hiding. It is also said that she killed the other daughters as revenge for them killing someone she was related to. No one knows what happened to this Daughter, but it is believed that she died with no children to carry on the daughters of nature. She died and so did the Daughters of Nature." I read from the book, my voice shaking as I read what became of other daughters before me.

"That doesn't make sense, how could you be a daughter of nature if they all died?" Fred spoke up, confusion evident in his tone.

"That's also explained," I said as I flipped the page.

"A daughter of nature does not have to be born with the gene, as it is possible for a daughter to be born from parents who have no relation to another daughter. Now while this is rare, it can happen. Though there have been no recorded cases since the Daughters died out 1000 years ago." I read again, my voice not shaking anymore.

None of us spoke for a long time after that. We just sat there and stared at the fireplace ahead of us. I closed the book and placed it back on the table.

"You're the first daughter of nature in a thousand years and you have silver eyes…" George spoke softly, his arm tightening around my waist.

"You're not a freak like your mother said. You're special. You're powerful." Fred spoke up, his arm also around my waist.

"I'm alone. I'm the first and last of my kind." I spoke softly, almost inaudible.

The boys pulled away from me and looked down at me, fierce looks plastered across their faces.

"You're not alone, Nyx," George spoke first.

"You have us, and you always will," Fred spoke next.

"We will never let you be alone, Nyx." They both together, pulling forward to be pressed between their chests in a crushing group hug. It was only then I realized I was crying.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but we broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Nyx, I'm heading home, you should too, Pet," Sirius spoke from the doorway.

I stood, as did the twins, the three of us looking like one solid unit as their arms wrapped around my waist again.

"Sirius, would it be alright if we came to stay the night with Nyx?" George asked, a serious look in his eyes.

"You're all adults, I don't see why not?" Sirius said in return, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Well, yes, but it is still your house-" Fred spoke.

"And your daughter-" George interjected,

"So we thought it'd be respectful to ask." Fred finished.

"Yes, you boys may come over. But no funny business with my daughter, understood?" Sirius said, and with a nod from both boys, he made his way to the fireplace to floo home.

"You go Nyx. Freddie and I need to go over to our flat before heading to your place." George nudged me towards the floo.

Before I could step in, Arthur came running into the living room.

"Nyx, wait! I just found out that the Ministry will know that you're a Daughter of Nature. They will most likely want to speak to you tomorrow when they finally see you on the registry." He looked disheveled, almost mad as he spewed the information.

I said nothing, but my face hid nothing. I looked scared, and I was.

Without uttering a word, I stepped into the floo and returned home to wait for the twins.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The twins had arrived a couple hours ago, and we were just laying in my bed, not quite cuddling, but just lying there.

Fred had changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, his hair looking disheveled and messy.

George had opted for black sweatpants and a white tank top, though his hair was in the same state as his twins.

I had cleaned up my room and changed before they arrived, having left the room in ruins from dress hunting.

I had opted for my favorite pajama set I had bought the first week of staying with Sirius. The set consisted of a pair of shorts and a loose fitted crop top. The shorts were black and white striped and hung loosely on my hips. They showed the top half of my scar, but I didn't care if the twins saw it. The crop top was black with "Be Happy" written in a rainbow of colors across the chest.

"What you thinking about Nikki?" Fred whispered. I didn't know why he was whispering.

"Just stuff…" I whispered back.

Both boys sat up and turned to look at me.

"You can talk to us love," George whispered down to me.

"I just… I was thinking about, well… us." I blushed as I looked at my lap.

"What about us, Nikki?" Fred asked in the same hushed tone we had all adopted. He and George scooted back to leaned against my headboard, and I turned around to face them.

"Well… you two always flirt when we see each other… And well… I just… I don't know." I blushed harder as I looked at my hands, refusing to look into their eyes.

I heard them both chuckle and I felt my heart sink.

"So you did notice our flirting? We thought you were oblivious to it." George said, and I looked up to see him smiling warmly at me.

"So, you both…?" I looked at them, my eyes wide as they both nodded.

"Yes. Both. And you?" Fred spoke, a question left hanging in the air.

"Yes, both of you. I've fancied both of you since that day at the river." I said honestly.

They both grinned, reaching out to pull me between them. My head rested on Georges' shoulder, and Fred rested his head on my shoulder.

"But, would you two be able to share? Because I can't choose between you two. I won't cause a rift between the two of you." I spoke quickly, my words coming out rushed.

"We already talked about it years ago. Said that if we ever fancied the same girl, we'd share." George said as he placed a hand on my knee.

"But, if she didn't like both of us, we wouldn't go after her because we wouldn't want to hurt the other." Fred finished, sitting up.

"So, do you want to try? The three of us?" I asked, nervously from my spot between the two boys.

"You know what they say-" Fred spoke from my left, his hand grabbing a hold of mine.

"Three's a crowd." George finished on my right, his arm winding its way around my waist.

I paused, my thoughts swirling in my head.

I pulled away from them and turned to look at Fred and George, identical looks of confusion on their faces. "Yes well, I rather like crowds," I spoke with confidence.

Both boys suddenly laughed, "No you don't." They spoke in unison, and I pouted.

"Well, I like this crowd." I stuck my lower lip out and crossed my arms over my chest, fighting the smile that threatened to break my character.

Fred and George looked at each other before their faces broke out into grins and they tackled me to the bed, and they began to tickle me.

We fell asleep hours later, having giggled our way into the new and unknown waters of our relationship, and having no clue what the morning would bring.

 **Hey all! I know its kinda shorter than the last chapter, but I had to end it at some point! I'm gonna try for the weekly updates, but I make no promises that I will be on time every week.**

 **Anyway, there are no new reviews, review for a shoutout/response in the next chapter!**

 **Love you all and thank you for reading!**

 **-Ginger**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Tie it in a Celtic Knot, and it will never unravel**

 **Surprise! I'm back!**

 **I decided to start updating the story here as well, although Wattpad will continue to be my main platform, I will keep this story up-to-date. Hope you guys like the new chapter!**

 **Updates won't be frequent cause I'm starting a new job soon.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and yes there will be a few jumps in time every now and then. There will for sure be about a month jump with in the first part of this chapter. If you don't like the jumps, please say so in your review or feel free to PM me with your concerns. As of now, I will try to keep the huge time jumps to a minimum, but there will be a few just to try and keep it from being to boring or seem like it's moving too quickly.**

 **Right now, just to clarify, it has been two months since Nyx first met the Weasleys, and September is just around the corner, so a new term at Hogwarts is about to begin. Also, instead of putting a "time pass" for the large jumps in time, I will have the narrative interrupt to let you know what occurs between time jumps, though it will be a rough and short summary. The narrator will become more of a speaker in the story, and will stop the story frequently to explain or foreshadow certain things and event. This will begin to sound as though the narrator is telling the story. Also, I will be taking a page out of the Lion King 2, you will know what I mean when it pops up, that is if you've seen The Lion King 2.**

 **That's all I have to say for now, I will put the shoutouts/responses at the end along with any other additional info.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, I will see you at the end of the chapter!**

 **Narrative**

Nyx, she has proven thus far in this tail that she is a very resilient girl. She has been tortured at the hands of her mother, ridiculed by Ronald Weasley just for being Slytherin, sexually assaulted by an ex death eater, and now she has discovered she is not entirely human.

Our dear, sweet, innocent little Nyx has faced many hardships in her 19 years of life, but she is not yet out of the woods. Dark forces conspire in the shadows, watching and waiting for the right time to strike. Stalking her every move, waiting for her to get comfortable, to feel safe. They will strike when she leasts expects it.

How will Nyx defend herself against these new foes? How will the wizarding world react to the growing army? How will Nyx protect those she has come to love? Can she protect them all?

 **George POV**

I was woken by Fred, just as the sun was rising, when he walked back into the room.

"Where have you been?" I questioned groggily, my voice low as I tried to stay quiet.

"I was sending a letter to Lee asking him to open the shop today and to call in Angelina to help since you and I won't be there today." Fred whispered back as he sat in the chair Nyx had in front of her desk.

"We won't?" I looked at him confused as I made my way out of the bed, careful not to disturb Nyx.

"No, we won't. We will be spending the day with our witch. I felt the bond this morning, leaving so soon could cause damage." Fred looked at me as he spoke with a serious tone.

"The bond already formed? We didn't even do the spell?" I motioned for Fred to step out into the hall with me to discuss this more.

"I know we didn't Georgie. That's also what I was doing, I flooed back to the Burrow and grabbed that book of Hermiones. I thought it might be beneficial to read into this to understand why the bond formed with no magic needed." As he spoke, Fred flicked his wand and the book appeared in the air in front of us, levitating so we could read the heavy tome.

I nodded and turned to the book to flip through a few pages while Fred stepped into the room to make sure Nyx wasn't awake.

By the time Fred returned, I had found the answer.

"I found it." Fred looked at me expectantly, "It says here that if a Daughter of Nature devotes herself to her mate(s) then a bond will form immediately without the use of magic. This no regular mate bond however, this bond is much more powerful and connects the mates together in a way that no other bond does. Once the bond is fully formed, after the consummation, the bond mates will be able to see into the others mind, feel their emotions, and in the case that one mate is in danger, the other mate will be able to locate them. This bond cannot be broken once it is fully formed, so if the Daughter or her mate choose to go separate paths before the consummation, a simple break bond spell will work." Once I was finished speaking, Fred and I stayed silent for a while just to try and process what was said.

"So, she must have unknowingly devoted herself to us last night. That would explain the bond…" Fred trailed off in thought.

"It goes on to explain how she devotes herself, but that seems more like something she should read first. Then she can tell us if that's what she did." I closed the book and Fred sent it back to where ever he was keeping it.

Before either of us could say anything else, the door behind us opened and we both turned to see our beautiful little witch.

 **Narrative**

It is here I shall interrupt the story. You see, dear reader, this is where our Nyx's story begins to change. From here, the unlikely triad will go on to have a wonderful day spent wandering Diagon Alley, and even visiting Hogsmeade to wander around their old stomping grounds.

I will not tell you of this time they spent together, however. Nor will I be telling what happens in the following months, as it does not pertain to Nyx's story. The weeks that follow her first day spent with the Weasley twins as a triad, were simple days. Her life seemed balanced and everything was going well for her. She read up on her bond with the twins, along with what little she could find out about her kind or more specifically, what she could find pertaining her powers.

She began to practice her powers, and grew stronger by the day. She began to work at the joke shop her wonderful boyfriends own, and her happiness grew. She adopted the Black name, now going by Nyx Black, and has yet to change her name to this day.

However, Nyx was blind to the danger coming her way. You see, reader, as the happiness in Nyx grew, so did the forces hiding in the shadows. These forces grew in size, and began to attack the wizarding community.

Wizards and witches began to go missing, and very few would ever be found. The forces have begun to frighten the ministry, and many believe the dark lords followers have regrouped and have returned to complete his mission.

I won't reveal too much of what will happen now, and I will let you return to the story.

It is now two months later, in late November just after the muggle holiday Thanksgiving, and Nyx's life is about to change.

 **Nyx POV**

"Hey George, could you lock the door?" Fred shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Sure! Hey Nyx, can you lock the door?" George chuckled as he turned and shouted to me from the bottom of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the door, quickly waving my wand with a locking charm that Hermione had shown me after the shop had been broken into.

I looked up to glance around the street outside, and immediately took a step back.

There, across the street, was _HIM_ _._ He stood there smiling evilly at me, and I felt my breath catch in my throat as he took a small step forward, then he seemed to glance behind me and retreat into the shadows. He held his fingers to his lips, gesturing for me to stay quiet about seeing him, just like he had done for the past two weeks.

I could feel myself shaking, what little fear I had once had for this man had since tripled. Dark times were returning to the wizarding world, and I just knew he was at the center. The reason an army was forming. Why people were disappearing. Death eaters were escaping Azkaban, and they were running right into his protection.

I shook my head, telling myself I was safe, I'm powerful. More powerful than anyone, outside the Weasleys and Sirius, could ever guess.

I turned around and saw what he had glanced at, the twins stood chatting away at the bottom of the staircase. They had no clue what had just occurred outside their shop.

"Take a picture, hun, it'll last longer." George winked at me when he caught me staring.

I blushed and then walked towards them, still shaken by what had occurred.

"Sorry, just staring off into space."

"Oh really? You sure you weren't checking us out?" Fred winked as well, making me blush again as I reached them. Their arms stretched out and wrapped around me, pulling me close and sandwiching me between them.

"You're shaking love. What's wrong?" George voiced his concern as I buried my head in his chest, shaking it, not wanting to tell them.

"Nikki, you have to tell us what's wrong. We've noticed a change in you the last couple weeks." Fred spoke from behind me, running his hand down my back soothingly.

I knew it wouldn't take long for them to notice. I had become jumpy, almost paranoid, especially after the break in a week or so ago.

"It's just..." I trailed off and buried myself further into George, needing to feel safe.

"Nyx. What is it? What's wrong?" Georges voice had taken a very serious tone as he pulled away, forcing me to look him in the eye. Fred moved from around me, giving me a look that mirrored Georges.

They were worried about me.

"Its…" I took a breath, "Do you remember when Ron caused me to blow up? When I told why I had left my mothers house?" I looked at them, a sad look in my eyes.

"Yeah, you said a guy had put his hand up your skirt and then told your mother you had tried to force yourself on him." Fred gave me a perplexed look as he answered.

"Well… He umm… He's been…" I stammered, not knowing how to tell them.

"He's been what?" Fred and George spoke in unison, stern looks painted across their beautiful features.

"He's been… Please don't get angry with me when I tell you!" I looked at them, pleading silently.

At their nods, I took a deep breath, squeezed my eyes shut, and spoke quickly.

"He's been stalking me. I know this because I've seen him at least 5 times a day for the last two weeks. At first, I thought I was seeing things, that's why I didn't tell you guys. But now I know he's been stalking me, and he was just outside as I was locking the door to the shop, and he looked like he was about to walked toward the shop before he saw you two talking behind me. And-and-I..." I stopped, my eyes still shut, my breathing ragged, and tried to step away from the boys, my boys.

George, whose hands still held my shoulders, kept a firm but gentle grip on me to keep me from stepping away from him and Fred.

Silence fell around us, and I slowly opened my eyes, though I didn't look at them, I stayed looking at the ground.

"Nyx. Look at us." They spoke in unison again, and I felt my lower lip quiver as I looked up them slowly.

They didn't look angry, they looked worried. As my eyes met theirs, Fred spoke.

"Love, why didn't you tell us after you realized he truly is stalking you?"

"I don't- I don't know…" I hiccupped, tears were welling up in my eyes.

"We aren't mad Hun, we are concerned sure, but never angry." George spoke this time, his voice soft as he pulled me back into him. He rubbed my back as I began to sob quietly, my shoulders shaking slightly.

We all stood there for a bit, them letting me cry and just comforting me.

"I'm scared Fred, George. What with death eaters attacking, Greyback turning more and more people, and now _HE's_ back for me…" I felt Fred step back behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle, crossing over Georges arms.

"We will protect you Nikki. Never forget that. You are our witch, and we are not keen on losing you. Not many witches would be willing to share two wizards. And there aren't many witches we would be willing to share." Fred spoke from behind me, squeezing me a bit tighter.

"We care far too much about you to let some sick bastard take you away from us." George spoke up, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you two." My words were seemingly lost in Georges chest, but judging by how both boys tensed slightly around me, I knew they had heard me.

Neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity. I was prepared to try to take back the three little words, but as I began to open my mouth, they both squeezed me even tighter.

"We love you too, Hun." They spoke in unison, kissing the top of my head.

I knew then that I would be safe with these two.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Later that night, I was sitting on the couch in the twins flat with a cold cup of tea in my hands.

The twins were downstairs, double and triple checking that the shop was locked up tight before they headed up the stairs to their flat.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the coffee table, but the twins walked in to me just sitting there.

George sat on my left, taking the now cold tea from my hands and trying to get my attention.

Fred had walked to his room, returning moments later with a fuzzy blanket in hand. Fred then sat down and with the help of George, draped the blanket across the three of us.

They tried talking to me, but I was too lost in thought to pay attention. I did this often, and every time it happened the boys had to find a new way to pull me back to reality.

They had often joked that I grow bored of them, and that's why I zoned out. Every time I would tackle them in a group hug and swear I could never get bored of them.

I don't know how much time had passed, but the next thing I realized, was a hand snaking its way up my thigh under the blanket.

My head turned to look at the culprit: Fred wore a devilish grin as he squeezed the top of my thigh gently before moving it to sit on my hip.

"What are you-" I was cut off by Freds lips crashing ever so gently into mine. I froze, and gave a small yelp when I felt another pair of lips touch my neck.

I had kissed both boys before, but always separately, the other wouldn't even be in the room when it occurred usually. So, this-this was new.

I felt George smirk against my neck and he pulled the collar of my sweater aside and began to leave a trail of wet kisses down my neck and shoulder, stopping at the junction between them to leave a painful hickey.

My focus was pulled from Georges ministrations by Fred nipping gently at my lower lip. I felt my shock and worry melt away as I leaned into his kiss, opening my mouth and giving control over to him.

My right arm wrapped around Freds shoulders to grip the back of his neck, while my left arm snaked its way behind me and I buried my fingers in Georges hair, earning myself a little nip to my earlobe.

I then felt four hands playing with the hem of my sweater, their fingers brushing the skin of my stomach, inching higher and higher at a painfully slow rate. They reached my bra, and I could feel them tracing the outline, two getting dangerously close to the clasp that held it shut and then-

"Aaahhh!" We all three ripped apart with loud shouts of pain.

My wrists were on fire and I could see Fred rubbing his right wrist.

It felt like someone was stabbing my wrists a million times a second, going in a circle around them.

I quickly pulled my sleeves up, and gasped at what I saw.

In light grey, strewn in a circle around both my wrists like bracelets, were Celtic knots.

They weren't more than an inch wide, and at first they looked identical.

Upon further inspection, I could see minute differences.

On my left arm, the knots were bolder, thicker, and had harsher turns and corners. Where on my right arm, the knots were softer, thinner, and had smooth turns and corners.

I looked to the boys, and saw them holding their wrists up, looking at marks like my own.

With out saying a word, I held out my wrists, and they did the same.

Freds right wrist had identical marks to the ones on my right wrist, and George had identical marks on his left wrist that matched up with my left wrist.

After a while of just staring at the marks on our wrists, George spoke.

"I think it's time we looked a little farther into the bond we have." Fred and I nodded our heads.

I just didn't know where we would get more information.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I looked at my wrists again, still confused by what they meant, before pulling down the sleeves of my emerald green sweater.

It had been three days since they had appeared, and the twins and I were about to leave for the one place we knew would have something.

"Nyx, you ready? The floo to Hogwarts won't be open much longer!" Fred called to me through the door.

"Yeah, coming now." I grabbed my wand and slipped it into my knee high black boots before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

George had sent a letter to Professor Mcgonagall, requesting access to the library, or more so the restricted section.

Many witches and Wizards request access to the Hogwarts Library, especially the restricted section, as it is one of the largest wizarding libraries in the world.

I could only hope it had the information we needed.

I quickly joined the boys in the living room, and we all made the floo trip to Hogwarts.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Floo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We landed in the Headmasters, or Headmistresses office at Hogwarts, and were greeted by a smiling Headmistress Mcgonagall, who stood waiting.

"Hello you three, it's wonderful to see you all again." She stepped forward, hugging us all.

"Hello Headmistress-" I was cut off by a stern look from Mcgonagall.

"It's Minerva to you, Miss. Eliassen. We fought side by side in the battle, it would only makes sense for you to call me by my first name."

"Then you shall call me either Nyx or Nikki, Minerva. It only makes sense." I grinned at her.

After the short exchange, we were ushered off to the library, Minerva telling us that we could stay if we needed since the students were at Hogsmeade were the last things we heard before the door closed and we made our way to the library.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ah hah! I found it guys!" I heard Freds faint yell of triumph from where he was in the back of the restricted section, and I quickly made my way to him.

We had spent the last four or so hours looking for a book in the restricted section that Madam Pince had mentioned when we told her the general reason we were here.

As I reached Fred, I noticed George had reached him first and they were flipping through the book, which was called "Daughters of Nature".

"Here, 'Bonds and their Marks', this should explain." George spoke and put the book down to where we could all read it.

We then spent another hour or so reading carefully through the chapter, learning all we could about the marks.

I finally sat back, in shock at all that I had just read.

"So basically, you are a silver eyed daughter of nature, so that means you are powerful. Then, you started a bond with the two of us, which wasn't uncommon for surviving silver eyed daughters to take two bond mates. Then because there is two of us, that means the bond that formed is a Celtic one, which is the most powerful bond that could possibly be formed and is unbreakable and links the magical cores for the bond mates. Does that cover everything?" Fred spoke as he got up and paced a bit.

"Don't forget that since there's three of us, the bond will only grow stronger when the three of us are together at the same time. Whether it be cuddling, fighting, or anything a bit dirtier." George spoke, then turned to wink at me, causing me to blush a little bit.

"There's also the fact that the bond mark will spread up to our shoulders, and that it only hurt cause it took so long for the three of us to be so close." I spoke softly.

"Yes, then theres that." Fred grumbled a bit as he sat down again.

"Why did it take so long for us three to get together like that?" George very bluntly asked, and both Fred and George looked at me.

"Well-I- Ask yourselves that question. You two have more experience in dating than I do." I grumbled and they both chuckled. George then stood and put the book back in its rightful place.

Fred and I stood next, Fred linking his arm with mine, George quickly taking the other arm.

We made our way out of the library and said goodbye to Madam Pince, starting the journey to Minervas office.

"Wait, we have more dating experience than you?" Fred and George stopped walking, speaking in unison as they turned to look at me.

"Well, yeah. I never dated at Hogwarts and my mother would have killed me if I had tried dating while living with her. So yes, you both have more dating experience." I felt uncomfortable under their gazes.

"So, you never snuck to the back of the library to snog a boyfriend?" Fred inched closer to me. I shook my head.

"Never snuck out after curfew to meet a boyfriend at the top of the astronomy tower?" George stepped closer and place his hand on waist. I again shook my head.

Both boy then leaned in and whispered in my ears at the same time.

"Never hid in a hidden alcove for a heated snog?"

Before I could say or do anything, the twins whisked me behind a tapestry on the wall, pulling me into a hidden alcove.

"What the-" I was cut off by a finger being pressed against my lips.

"Ssshh" Fred whispered behind me before his lips connected with my neck.

George, whose finger was pressed against my lips, moved his hand to rest on my hip and then pressed his lips to mine in a passionate and heated kiss.

His lips left my mouth quicker than I wanted them to, and I gave a small whimper in protest, only receiving a nip at my collarbone from George, and Fred began to leave love bites up and down my neck.

Georges hands left my hips and trailed to my bottom, where they squeezed. Before I could say anything, I felt Freds hands come from behind me, wrapping around my waist and cupping my breasts, also giving them a squeeze, though it was gentler than his brothers.

I soon lost myself in them. One twin on either side of my neck, leaving burning trails of kisses, and all I could do was moan quietly and wrap my arms around Georges neck.

The world could have ended right then and there, and I would have never known.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

3 days.

I had 3 days to finish my Christmas shopping.

"Ok lets see… I have gifts for: Dad, Molly, Arthur, Curly, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Minerva-well she already has hers- and Ron-no matter how badly I want to kick him. So that just leaves… Shite." I could smack myself. "I haven't gotten anything for Fred and George!" I plopped down on my bed, clueless as to what to get them.

What could I possibly get them? They have their shop, and they love their shop, they don't really want anything, unless its quidditch related-" I stopped and then actually smacked myself on my forehead before jumping up.

I was out of the house and apparating to Diagon Alley before dad could stop me.

"Ok, where is it… where is it.. here it is!" I jumped for joy as I finally found the shop I had been looking for, but right as I was about to walk in, something in the next shop over caught my attention.

There, in the shop window, sat three velvet boxes, and in them, three beautiful necklaces.

I stepped away from the quidditch shop, getting a closer look at the necklaces.

One had a beautiful wire wrapped diamond, which hung from a leather cord and glinted beautifully in the light. The diamond was cut into the shape of a hyena.

The other also had a wire wrapped diamond that hung from a leather cord, but this one was cut into the shape of a coyote.

I quickly entered the shop, and walked straight towards the shopkeeper.

"Hello sir, I'd like to purchase the two necklaces in your window, the two diamond ones?" I smiled at him.

"Well, you'd have to purchase the third one as well. Theyre a set you see. Magic won't work if you don't buy the lot." Before I could question him, he stepped away and came back a moment later with all three velvet boxes.

I shrugged, paid for them all, and turned to leave.

"Oh and Miss?"

I turned around to face the shop keep.

"Yes?"

"Be careful with those and who you give them too. Very powerful magic." He them waved goodbye and I left the store.

Once I apparated back home, I ran to my room and pulled out the boxes.

The first one I opened was the hyena, and I quickly set about wrapping it and making it out to Fred,

The second one was the coyote, which I wrapped and made out to George.

Once I had added the two gifts to the pile in the corner of my room, I opened the third velvet box. I gasped at the necklace I saw inside.

A beautiful wire wrapped emerald sat on a thin silver chain, very obviously a necklace meant for a female, but it wasn't these things that had made me gasp. It was the shape the emerald was cut into.

The emerald was cut into a dragon, its wings folded back against its body and its tail curled around itself.

I gently pulled the necklace out of the box, and my hands seemed to move on their own accord as I placed the necklace around my neck.

The pendant fell to just under my bra line, and I felt a comfortable heat radiate off of it.

 **Narrative**

Now I shall interrupt again dear reader, though only briefly as to explain just what our lovely Nyx has done.

You see, dear reader, the necklaces she purchased were not ordinary necklaces. The pendants represent each member of the triad in the way of their Patronus.

The hyena represents Fred. The coyote George. And the dragon represents our Nyx.

You see reader, these necklaces are meant to connect the rare triad in a way no bond known to the wizarding community can. These necklaces when worn by a triad, will break off pieces of their wearers soul and transfer them to the others who wear the necklaces.

The triad becomes one with each other, completely soul bonded the moment they put the necklaces on.

Nyx has yet to soul bond with the twins, this will not occur until they too adorn the necklaces.

With that, I shall return you to the story, reader.

You will pick up to Christmas morning, at the Burrow.

 **Nyx POV**

"Ok, let's take a break and tidy up before we continue." Molly shouted over the chaos and we all began to clean up our piles.

I had a substantial pile, the largest I had had in nearly ten years.

From dad I had received an owl, which hooted on a perch in the kitchen.

From Molly I had received a lovely emerald sweater with a silvery N in the center.

From Ginny, I received a lovely set of bath potions and lotions.

Harry had gifted me, and all the other people aside from the parents, a beautiful new broom.

Bill had given me a book titled "Quidditch for Dummies", which I had promptly thrown at him, then asked for it back since I would like to understand the gibberish the twins talk about.

From Charlie I received a book about Dragons, as he was the only one who shared my passion for them.

Hermione got me a wand carrier that strapped to the thigh and turned invisible.

Arthur got me a wonderful new cloak.

Curly got me the guide to magical beasts.

Fleur got me two wonderful new pajama sets that were all silky and had lace trim. One set was green with silver lace, the other was red with gold lace.

Minerva had sent me a silver bracelet that had emeralds set in it.

Even Ron had gotten me something, though it was only fudge, it was something.

Fred had gotten me a fuzzy green blanket that had permanent heating and cooling charms. He then said it was so I'd stop stealing his.

Georges gift had confused me at first, since it was a simple brown box, but when I had opened it, it became my favorite gift. George had given me a key to his and Freds flat above the shop.

"Okay, I do believe the last person who needs to hand out gifts is Nikki." Moly grinned as I stood up, giddy with excitement.

First I gave Ron his gift, which was also fudge, he nodded and gave a curt, "Thanks".

Next, I handed Fleur her gift, which was a sapphire and silver jewelry set. It included a necklace, bracelet, a ring, and a set of earrings. She grinned and hugged me.

I then gave Curly his gift, which was a pair of red and white striped pajamas. He smiled and thanked me.

I gave Arthur his gift, which was a new cloak, and he thanked me stating that his was getting quite old.

I gave Hermione a red dress, which made her blush since it was Charlies favorite color.

I gave Charlie a miniature dragon statue that was spelled to move about like a real dragon and even flew. He put the little dragon on his shoulder and smiled at me.

To Bill, I gave a very risky but well appreciated book. It was an old book, one I had accidentally stolen from my mothers house. It was titled "Werewolves: History and more". He grinned at me, as he had confessed to me in November that he didn't know much about werewolves and would like to learn more.

To Harry, I gave a snitch case, telling him to put all is snitches in there instead of his pockets. He blushed and glared at me in a playful way.

To Ginny, I gifted a pink dress that came with a white cloak. She squealed in delight and hugged me. She had been wanting the dress for months, and so I had gotten it for her.

To Molly, I gifted a brand-new set of garden tools, garden gloves, and a gardeners apron.

I then stepped outside and came back in with a squirming German shepherd puppy. I plopped it in dads lap, and he just stared at me. He had been wanting a dog for so long, but could never find one.

"How did you keep this hidden from me?" He looked at me in amassment.

"Fred and George were nice enough to keep him at their flat for the last five days." I smiled as dad stood up and hugged me, the puppy still in his arms.

I then turned and walked over to Fred and George.

"Saved the best for last I see." They both winked.

I smiled and pulled out the two boxes, handing them to them at the same time.

The boys ripped the wrapping paper away, and opened the velvet boxes.

"Oh wow." Fred said.

"How did you?" George said next.

They pulled the necklaces out of the boxes and showed everyone.

Ron scoffed.

"What's so special about two necklaces?" He glared at me as though my gifts to the twins offended him.

"Well Ron, a coyote is my Patronus," George said.

"And a hyena is my Patronus." Fred continued.

"And diamond is their birthstone." I finished for them, they grinned at me.

They then stood up, kissed my cheeks, and put the necklaces on.

That's when everything went black.

 **Hey, did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did, I was really struggling at the start to figure out what I wanted to do with it.**

 **Well, I'm about 10 minutes too late as I write this, but merry Christmas!**

 **Will you guys want a New Year special? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Love you all lots and thank you so much for your patience with me!**

 **-Ginger**


	8. Chapter 8

**Narrator**

Last we saw our Nyx, she had just celebrated Christmas with her new family. She had handed her two lovers two necklaces that were apart of a very powerful necklace set. One that changed depending on the intended wearer. This set would cause the triad to form a soul bond. You see, dear reader, the triad had already begun to form a magical bond that would bond them together for life, but by wearing these necklaces they will not be separated, even in death. The only other magical couples in history said to have formed this type of bond were: Merlin and his unknown lover; Lily and James Potter; Celestina Warbeck and her husband; as well as Godric Gryffindor and his wife.

Our triad has unknowingly joined history as the first triad to form a soul bond. The triad will cause quite a bit of trouble when this news reaches the wrong ears.

An evil force has begun to rise to power in the name of the Dark Lord, and it shows no sign of stopping anytime soon. It threatens war, and has already killed many innocent witches, wizards, and muggles alike.

War is on the horizon once again for the wizarding world.

And our triad will be at the center of it all.

 **Nyx POV**

The pain in my torso was almost unbearable, and as I looked at the twins, I saw that they too were in pain. We were all doubled over and gripping our chests as we struggled to breathe around the pain.

"What's happening?" I heard Molly shout as people crowded around us, trying to understand what was happening.

I dropped to my knees as the pain increased, it appeared that the twins had done the same.

"What did you do to my brothers!?" Ron snarled as he appeared in front of my and grabbed ahold of the collar of my shirt, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

Sirius was quick to pull him off me and stand protectively in front of me.

"Whatever is happening to your brothers, it's happening to my daughter as well. She didn't do this on purpose." Sirius spoke roughly to Ron, who appeared to be the only one that blamed me for this-whatever this is.

It seemed like an eternity before something happened.

The first was Fred. A small, glowing orb of red light suddenly burst from his back, and shot towards me. It hovered above me.

Next was George. He gave a small cry of pain as a golden orb, similar to Fred's red one, burst from his back and hovered above me, next to Fred's orb.

At this point, the room was silent.

Then, I gave a dry of pain as two silvery orbs shot out of my back and went to float above the twins. One hovered over each boy.

Then, with a burning pain, the two orbs above me flew down and entered my back. From the cries of pain, I knew the same had occured for the boys.

It was then, that the pain finally took its toll, and the three of us fell unconscious.

 **Third Person POV**

The crowd watched as Fred, George, and Nikki all fell unconscious, slumping to the floor next to each other.

"What was that?" Harry spoke first, everyone else still in stunned silence at what they had just witnessed.

"That, my dear boy, was the formation of a soul bond." Sirius spoke quietly as he looked down at his daughter.

"A what?" Hermione spoke softly, as she looked worriedly at her friends.

"A soul bond. It's a rare and powerful bond that very few witches and wizards have formed. No one really knows how one is formed, as everytime one is formed, it's always formed differently." Charlie explained and stepped toward Hermione, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest. He knew she was worried and frightened, and wanted to help calm her down a bit.

"Your parents formed a soul bond, Harry. They formed it on their wedding night." Sirius finally looked up from his daughters unconscious form and looked at Harry.

"What does a soul bond even do?" Ron asked, annoyed but also curious.

"It connects the bond mates by breaking off pieces of their souls and transferring it to the other mate. It connects them not only in life, but in death as well. If the bond mates are reborn, they will seek each other out in their next life. They won't remember their past life until they find each other again. It is said that Merlini formed this bond with an unknown lover, and that when they find each other, then Merlin will return. It truly is a rare type of bond. Though, I've never heard of it occurring in a triad." Bill was the one to explain the bond.

Silence was what followed Bill's statement. No one dare speak as they stared in wonder at the triad that lay before them. None of them had any idea what they should do or say.

After a few minutes of silence, the members of the triad began to stir and wake.

 **Narrator**

I will interrupt the story once again here to jump you ahead by two weeks.

You see, our triad spent the two weeks following the soul bond studying their latest bond, and I will not bore you with this information. The family had also agreed to keep their bond a secret until they deemed it time to announce it to the wizarding world.

We will pick up the story to when life will truly begin for our triad.

 **Nyx POV**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE*SMACK*_

I groaned as my alarm sounded from my nightstand. I climbed out of bed slowly, and made my way to the bathroom for a shower.

I turned on the water so it could warm up, and began to strip out of my pajamas. I caught sight of myself in my bathroom mirror and paused to take in how I had changed since escaping my mother.

I had toned up my muscles, and though I was far from buff, I was visibly stronger. My hair had grown even further, and I knew it would be time for a trim soon as it now was almost long enough for me to sit on it.

My eyes were the most obvious change, as they were now a bright silvery color that hinted at the power I possessed.

Scars still riddled my body, though many had faded.

There were also the two biggest changes. My bond marks.

They had darkened over time, now a deep grey that stood out against my pale skin. They had also gotten larger, now reaching my elbows. It was odd to see the same marks on Fred and George, though they of course only had one arm covered in the marks.

We had made it a point to do things as a triad ever since we first got the marks. We could often be found cuddled on the couch in their flat, or laying on the floor of my room in what we deemed a "Cuddle Huddle". We had of course had many makeout sessions, as well as dates with the three of us.

With them being war heroes, the Daily Prophet was quick to pick up their new relationship and would write at least one article about us per week. Sometimes more.

I stepped away from the mirror as steam began to fill the bathroom. I stepped in the shower and let the hot water run down my body, relaxing the tense muscles from work the previous day.

After fifteen minutes, I was back in my room and getting ready for the day.

I threw on a nude bra with lace detail and a matching pair of nude lace underwear, I then went on the hunt for clothing.

I found a light blue bodycon sweater sweater dress with long sleeves and a bulky, loose turtleneck and threw it on. The dress hit mid thigh and I knew I needed either long socks or tights, whichever I found first.

As I hunted through my room, I found a pair of soft, white thigh high wool socks and slipped them on. I grabbed a pair of knee high brown lace up boots and pulled them on, doing up the laces quickly.

As an accent piece, I grabbed an elastic belt that was light brown and covered in lace.

With my look completed, I cast a warming charm on myself, grabbed my white trench coat and purse, then made my way down the stairs to leave for the shop.

Before I made it to the door, I heard a soft hoot from the kitchen.

I made my way to investigate the noise and saw my mothers owl sitting on the perch next to the window.

I set my stuff on the table and cautiously made my way to the owl. When the owl made no move to acknowledge me, I reached to its leg and undid the letter tied there. The owl then promptly flew away.

I let out a shaky breath as I unrolled the letter and began to read it.

 _-The Letter-_

 _To my daughter Nyx,_

 _I am writing you to inform you of some wonderfully good news._

 _Quintus Norwood has chosen you as his bride, though I have no idea why since you can't follow rules._

 _But my opinion would no sway his decision. You are to be his bride, whether you want to marry him or not. You will not bring further shame on this family by turning down his proposal._

 _Now, I have an offer to make you._

 _Your have broken many rules since you ran away, and you need to be punished you for it, but here is my offer:_

 _If you return of your own volition and marry Quintus, then I will forgive your wrong doings and there will be no punishment._

 _If you choose to stay where you are and try to fight this, then Quintus will be forced to retrieve you himself, and then you will marry him and your punishment will be in his hands._

 _I suggest you return to prepare for your wedding. Otherwise, Quintus_ _will_ _retrieve you, and he will kill anyone who tries to stop him. This includes those silly little boyfriends of yours._

 _I just hope you have kept yourself pure, otherwise I don't know what Quintus will do._

 _I hope to see you return home soon,_

 _Your Mother_

 _PS: Don't try to fight this. You won't win._

I leaned on the counter as fear consumed me. I was afraid this would happen.

"How can I stop him?" I whispered to myself as I began to worry.

Our bond wasn't fully formed and could be easily be broken, and our soul bond would only truly affect us when we die.

That's when I figured out the solution.

And it terrified me.

I shoved the letter in my purse and silently made my way to the door to apparate to the shop, my heart heavy as I thought of what had to be done.

 **Fred POV**

Nikki had arrived 10 minutes late for her shift, and said nothing when we greeted her and tried to hug her. She simply stepped away and put her stuff in the back room before going back out to the sales floor to help customers.

That was nearly 8 hours ago.

She hadn't said a word to either George or I, and avoided us during her breaks.

The shop was about to close down for the night as we knew we needed to talk to her to find out what was wrong.

"George, You go lock up and I'll get Nikki up to our apartment to talk." I spoke quietly so Nikki didn't overhear me.

George nodded and made the announcement that the shop would be closing.

Customers made their last minute purchases and made their way out of the shop, and George quickly locked the door behind them.

Lee made his way to the back room and collected his things, apparating home from the back room.

I followed behind Nyx as she made her way to the back room as well.

As soon as she had gathered her things, I wrapped my arms around her waist and apparated up to the apartment before she could utter any words of protest.

George was already standing in the living room waiting.

"What the hell?" Nyx yelled as she pulled away from me and looked between George and I.

"You've been distant all day." George pointed an accusing finger at her, a look of concern on his face.

"We know something is wrong." I spoke up and she turned to look at me.

"Please talk to us, Love. Whatever it is that's bothering you, we'll help." George spoke softly as he dropped his accusing finger and looked at our Nyx with sad eyes.

"I.. Boys…" Nyx looked between us, seeming to fight with herself. Then, without any warning, she started crying.

George and I were shocked, but before we could move to comfort her, she reached into her purse and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment.

"Read it." She whispered softly as she held out the letter and George and I moved forward.

We took the letter and read over it.

To say we were pissed would be an understatement.

"How dare he!" George growled as he dropped the letter on the coffee table and began to pace.

I stood frozen, staring at the letter in anger and confusion.

"I can only figure out one way to protect everyone." Nyx spoke softly, and George and I looked at her.

"What is that?" George asked suspiciously.

"You're not going to like it…" Nyx nervously fiddled with her sleeves as she refused to look at either of us.

"What is it Nyx?" I asked, my voice also sounding suspicious and worried.

"Well…"

 **What do you think will be Nyx's solution to the problem she has been presented with? Leave your guess in the comments!**

 **Thank you guys for being so patient with me, I really do appreciate it.**

 **Love ya guys and I'll see ya next time,**

 **Ginger**


End file.
